The Girl from His Dreams
by Chazaq
Summary: His eyes opened immediately to the sound of a soft moan. She was at the foot of, what he assumed was a bed. Golden blonde hair cut at her shoulders, bright blue eyes burning through him as she stood there naked. It was this that made him realize he too was naked. She was biting her lower lip as he gazed at her, his own eyes hot upon her body as he devoured her with his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know in this story I've written. Main pairing will be Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour. HP/GD so you know, prepare yourself and deal with it. No I'm not abandoning any story for this one. I'm doing a lot of writing right now, more than I should from my publisher's perspective. I'm keeping him too busy with real books apparently. But I'm falling back into my fanfictions now. And kick starting it with this new one as it hit me like a truck and the path for this story was clear so I've decided to start this story. But here we go.

This is not a bashing on any character. But Albus will have made mistakes and done questionable and bad things. And Ron and Ginny will be a proper douche and bitch throughout this story. But the potential for redemption could occur much later in the story.

There is smut but this isn't strictly smut. Lemons will be in some chapters and absent in others. etc.

This story is an AU or whatnot so please leave all your comments etc. about things being wrong or incorrect, I really don't care. I'm writing this how I'm wanting to and changing certain things in it so bear with me. I personally think all the changes are good things and will make it interesting. First things first, Tonks, Remus, and Fred didn't die in the final battle. Immediately after the final battle Harry get's back with Ginny and they start dating. McGonagall becomes the headmistress of the school with Flitwick as Deputy Headmaster. Between them and the ministry under Kingsley, they decide to close school for a year to fix the wards and get new staff hired and basically revamp the school. They tell students to take time off and enjoy their summer. Everyone who fought in the battle was given a small pension from seized funds from death Eaters who died during the battle, as well as all of Voldemort's funds and money that Harry earned through right of conquest. Using some to pay the goblins and get back into their good graces, the rest to the ministry. They move the starting age back a year for Hogwarts, so students can be better prepared for school. So there's now a year and a half before school starts back up with the mandatory classes, the eighth year will be permanent as it will act as their freshman year of college should students take that year. It's not required as they still take their N.E.W.T.S during their Seventh year. But because it's like a pre-course and set up for a wizarding college, the first like it in Britain. Students from other countries will transfer in due to the ability for experience on getting into a wizarding college. Harry quickly realizes that Ginny isn't right for him. Both her and Ron start really pushing for their popularity and money, they start giving speeches, endorsing products and really living up their involvement in the war. After a big fight Harry and Ginny break up. The next morning in the paper are pictures of Ginny in compromising positions with several people, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith and several other students from Hogwarts. Harry loses it, but before storming out to confront her he sees another section of the paper, talking about the rumors of a new Dark Lord rising in Australia. So instead he packs up and goes to Kingsley, who authorizes him with a hit-wizard license and a license to use all magics he deems fit for containing and killing dark wizards, and then helps him get a similar set of licenses from the ICW who are more than happy to comply. This story will begin as he's leaving Kingsley's office with both sets of licenses to travel the world and stop any and all Dark Lords he hears of rising. He sends a brief letter to Hermione explaining what happened and what he's going to do.

Chapter 1

He'd sent the letter that morning with his plans to Hermione before heading to the ministry. So he wasn't totally surprised to find her standing there with tears in her eyes, when he excited the elevator from the Minister's office. He noticed a lack of Ron without too much emotion, only a tinge of annoyance. "Hey…"

"That's all you've got to say is it? Hey… After spending your life killing a dark lord you're off to seek out more dark lords then? I thought you were done with that life Harry? I know it's tough and Ginny is an idiot, she just… she needs some time, she'll figure it all out so—"

"I think she figured it out just in time. We aren't good together and she's wanting as much action and fame as she can. Well she can have it. I'm off to _learn_ Hermione. I want to learn more about magics across the globe, and if it gives me the opportunity to get that rush of battle, kill a wannabe dark lord and save people. Then that's what I'm going to do. Please don't try and stop me…" They both knew if she did she could get him to stay. But would he recover and be happy if he did? Unlikely.

"I won't stop you. But I won't go with you, Ron and me… There's a chance this will work out, I know he's letting this fame go to his head right now. I don't think it'll last though, he'll realize like he usually does what's more important, it just takes him more time than others..."

He snorted at that, "Yeah, enough time to avoid the longest and hardest part of the search while he was safe at home and stuffing his face. I understand Hermione. Like i get it, and I really hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass. But I think i'm pretty well fed up with him. Love you." He hugged her tight, kissing her softly upon the cheek before walking past her and disappearing with a crack.

"Stay safe Harry. This world still needs you." Her voice was a whisper as she shook her head, gathering her thoughts. Then disappeared with a crack herself.

/-/-/

He lay in the tent he'd purchased from Diagon Alley before leaving in the middle of the Australian outback in the Top End near Darwin, his eyes closing as he fell quickly to sleep.

His eyes opened immediately to the sound of a soft moan. She was at the foot of, what he assumed was a bed. Golden blonde hair cut at her shoulders, bright blue eyes burning through him as she stood there naked. It was this that made him realize he too was naked. She was biting her lower lip as he gazed at her, his own eyes hot upon her body as he devoured her with his eyes. Perfectly round breasts sat perky and hard, seeming to not feel the effect of gravity at all. They weren't overly large, or huge, they were perfect he thought. Enough to fill any shirt or bra she put on. As his eyes traveled down her toned and athletic body, the slight definition of abs on her glorious stomach and down her shaved front, that she turned showing him her amazing ass that was curved and begging to be kissed. He couldn't stifle the groan of want that was torn from his lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, still biting her lip in that playful sexy way as her eyes traveled brazenly down his own body. She crawled slowly up the bed towards him, stopping on her way up to plant a small kiss upon his rock-hard member, and then another on his chest, her bright red lipstick leaving the imprint of her lips on his chest before she got to him. And just as she turned to up to kiss him, lips plump and ready, her hard athletic body pressing against him, offset by the softness of her breasts mashed against his chest-

He woke up.

With a start he looked about the tent, but no one was there in the room with him. He was alone, the girl was gone… But his hard on was not, and neither were the lipstick stained lips upon his chest…

/-/-/

He dreamed of her every night from then on. He realized she was a Veela after a week of the dreams when he tried to resist and stay away from her in the dream. Tired of being left alone when he awoke, or just after a little bit of foreplay. He wanted to wake up. She'd seemed slightly annoyed for a moment before a look of concentration overcame her face and he felt it hit him like a wave from the ocean. Drenching him and causing him to rush forward and kiss her heatedly upon the lips as she moaned her hands clawing down his back and drawing blood as he kissed her beautiful breasts. Then he shot awake in bed, claw marks still upon his back, but the beautiful woman gone.

It took him a month after that to begin drawing comparisons from her to Fleur and Gabrielle. But he quickly shut those thoughts down. He knew from a quick fling he'd had with Fleur after the tournament that she was curvier and not as toned or athletic looking as the girl from his dreams. And there was no way that Gabrielle was that forward or sexy. He could still remember the excitable little girl who would always run to him and hug him everyday after the tournament, trying to keep his spirits up after what happened to Cedric. Then his dance with her at Bill's wedding where she could hardly look him in the eye and was bright red, still in the middle of going through her Veela Transformation. No. Definitely not Gabrielle.

/-/-/

It would be six months later that Harry was leaving a small village of elemental magic users in the rain forests of Brazil, along the Araguaia River when he heard a crack. His wand was in his hand and upon the intruder quicker then some blinked. Only to drop quickly when he found a teary-eyed Hermione, eyes red from crying. "Hey…"

He chuckled at her lame greeting, "I think last we spoke in person you made fun of me for that comment. Come here love." His arms opened she quickly rushed forward, bursting in to tears as she did so, holding him tight.

"Ron and I broke up… He's so stuck on his fame, he didn't want to do anything to help people he's only concerned with himself. God… and then… and then I caught him last night, with fucking Lavender and some two bit muggle whore! In my own apartment, he said it was my fault for leaving him!" Her voice was rising as she hugged him close.

"Sshh. It's ok, he's an idiot, just like his sister. He'll get what he deserves. Now let's get you fixed up. There's a wonderful bar I know of in Sydney. Hold tight.

With a pop they disappeared, Hermione not even questioning how he could apparate that far, she could feel how much he'd grown. Both magically and physically just from hugging him once and being in his arms.

/-/-/

She tried to kiss him as the left the bar to get to a hotel. But he easily stopped her with a finger on her lips. "uh-uh. You're drunk love."

"Come on Harry! Kiss me! Make me feel better… Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, those nights alone with Ron while on the run were some of the best times of my life, funny as that may be. But that's passed now."

"Is there someone else then?" She questioned softly, looking at him inquisitively if swaying drunkenly a bit.

He looked thoughtful, as if he were in another place. "You could say that…"

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't found her yet." He simply replied.

"Then you can kiss me for tonight."

Her pout brought a snort of amusement from him. He leaned down as she closed her eyes and prepared for a glorious Harry Potter kiss. Her pout returned when he kissed her softly upon the cheek. "You're drunk Hermione. But I'll cuddle with you tonight at the hotel alright? But just cuddle."

With an annoyed nod she agreed and went to step forward and almost fell flat on her face. He easily caught her and picked her up princess style, carrying her towards the hotel nearby to get them a room.

/-/-/

She stayed with him for six months, training and learning magic with him around the world. Moving on from place to place. A week here, two days there, a month over there until eventually it came to an end. It ended with a letter from Luna as she looked up to her travel buddy with a thoughtful expression.

"I think I'm ready to go back. Luna has an interesting proposition, and Kingsley said he'd like my help with the Wizengamot and the Ministry before school starts back up and I have to return. There's only six more months before our first day back… "

Smiling at her unasked question, "Yes I'll return for school. I don't know why, but I think I'll find her when I come back…"

She'd already heard many times about his dream voyeur and lover, after she woke up cuddled to his raging hard on as he moaned in his sleep and a hicky appeared out of nowhere on his chest. A matching pair suddenly appearing upon both sides of his neck. She'd heckled him for four days before he told her of his reoccurring dreams of this woman with no idea who she was or where she was.

Hermione had spent the next two weeks studying everything she could find about Veela and dream sex. But she only found a small passage in an obscure book they picked up from a Veela enclave village in Norway as they were passing through that stated every Veela has a soulmate, and they often meet in their dreams before they meet in person. From a Veela's point of view, Harry was already married. What she hadn't told Harry about the passage though, was that Veela's could have a soul-mate who was older or younger than them… by centuries, already dead, or not even born by the time the dreams start. The second thing was that they could only be matched to Veela, and only Veela had the dreams. But she knew that Harry wasn't a Veela, she'd checked his whole family history on the Potter side.

"Well then," she continued their conversation after her mind wandered, "I'll see you then. One last thing though, I know Andromeda became your lawyer and got you all the money from those books and dolls and such, as well as stopped the printing of any more books but… well I'd like permission from you to have full rights to you, your stories that stuff. In case I want to write a series about you, or make my own Harry dolls."

" You know I hate that stuff. Why?"

"Because like it or not Harry, people look up and admire you. And even with your year long absence Luna says they still celebrate the man-who-won, and that children share their old books of your younger years amongst themselves. And parents tell their children the bedtime story of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the saviors of the wizarding world. This fame might as well make you a profit, and give people something to live for. Something to escape into as they rebuild. I promise nothing super or outrageous, or untrue. Unless of course, its listed as a fictional series. Besides, you're wanting to change things in Britain, eventually aren't you?" He nodded in the affirmative, "Then these will help lay the way for that. People will be unable to forget about you, they'll hear about your power and fall in love with you, even in your absence. Then upon your return, it will be far easier to make connections, and make the changes you want to see. Like those for were-wolves, and muggle-born, for all of us Harry."

"Fiiine. You win, do you have some paper." With a few sentences and his signature, he signed all rights to his image and story to Hermione, "Just show this to Andromeda and she'll get you set up. And kiss Teddy for me will you? I hear he's been giving Tonks and Remus trouble."

"Of course Harry. When do you see him next?"

"They'll be traveling to meet me in America in two weeks. They'll be staying with me and learning new spells and theory behind magic at the Salem Collegiate Institute of America for Magicals. Then we'll split ways as I head down to Mexico to hunt down a rising dark lord using ancient Aztec necromancy. Then… we'll see."

"Alright, well stay safe. I'll see you in six months."

"Maybe sooner." He smiled as she hugged him tightly, tapping her cheek as he rolled his eyes and planted a soft kiss upon it.

She left at noon that day, one last wave and a blown kiss as she twisted and disappeared from her spot.

/-/-/

 _The same night Hermione first stayed with Harry in a beautiful mansion in France_

'There's someone with him.' She thought as they began their nightly ritual of eye-fucking before starting anything more fun. 'I can smell her on him. He hasn't tried anything with her though...' She smirked at him before biting her lip, knowing how it drove him crazy. 'good. Time to make my mark, and lay my claim.' Her thoughts known only to her as she pushed him back onto the bed that suddenly appeared behind him, crawling up him with a moan as he manhood rubbed against her. Delicious friction causing her to get even wetter than she was.

She leaned over him, smiling as his eyes couldn't decide where to look, going down from her glorious breasts, then up to her eyes, then dropping down to her lips, then behind her head to where her ass was sticking in the air as she continued her crawl up his body, low to the ground like a large cat stalking her prey.

She began with a soft kiss on his chest that pulled a sigh of contentment from him, that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as she sucked hard. A hickey quickly forming on his chiseled pectoral as she kissed her way up to his neck. Leaving matching hickey's upon both sides of his neck. 'take that little girl. This man is spoken for.' She thought as she rubbed her self against him causing shocks of pleasure to wrack both their bodies before she jolted awake in bed, nipples hard and sensitive, her womanhood wet and wanting.

She looked down at flyer to Hogwarts' new and improved curriculum that was reopening in a year. 'Soon Harry Potter. Soon.' Her mind whispered.

/-/-/

The long gash that was bleeding far more than it should have. Whatever enchantment that was upon the claw the dark lady in Peru had been using was very strong, and would soon kill him from blood-loss if he didn't get it fixed. But where to go. Blonde hair and a smile flashed in his mind. Of course.

With a crack he appeared outside the quaint town house that was home to Bill and Fleur Weasley. Fleur Weasley, an expert on enchantments and one of Gringotts best curse breakers when dealing with enchanted items.

He stumbled forward, hitting the door hard as he fell forward. The door opened, and he was caught by a distraught Bill, "Harry what happened!?"

"Enchanted claw… get… Fleur, I don't know what it is." With effort Harry shoved the hand he'd chopped off the dead witch's body so the claw could be studied. He'd been bleeding out, he didn't have enough time to try and nicely take it away from her.

The two curse breakers had quickly worked through night, identifying what the claw was, and the enchantment upon it. Just as quickly breaking the enchantment on Harry and beginning to heal him. Bill remained quiet as he saw Fleur save some of his blood in a phial, a decent amount of it if he was being honest. But at the look she gave him and subtle shake of her head he kept quiet. Harry was already unconscious by this point so never saw it taken.

Harry left the next morning after breakfast. Thanking them for the meal and helping heal him. But saying he had unfinished business in Peru and had to get back. They'd protested of course, and Fleur had tried to tell him she needed to talk to him, but he simply smiled and disappeared.

/-/-/

"So why did you take his blood?"

"Remember when Gabrielle showed up at the house eight months ago or so? She'd been rather excited at the time."

"Right. She'd found her soul-mate right? And he was apparently alive and near the same age as her correct?"

"oui. You've been listening." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips as she began pulling him towards their bedroom, "Remember when I got this to tie me to you?" She questioned as she began undressing, revealing her beautiful bountiful breasts, larger than her sister and her mother's but just as gravity defying. She'd been pointing to the Bright red tattoo of the Runic symbol for break that seemed to flutter and change shades of red from a dep ruby red to bright Gryffindor red, that was representative of curse breakers across the world.

"How could I forget." He muttered, kissing it heatedly as she through her head back and moaned.

"Do you remember why?"

"If a Veela's soul mate is born before or after them, or in any way unable to marry, mate, or bond with their significant other, they get these to tie them to who then end up marrying, making them a sudo-soulmate. Many say the experience I just the same."

"Oui." She breathily responded as he turned her about and drove into her from behind as she put her hands on the bed to steady herself as her wonderful lover and sudo-soulmate drilled into her heatedly from behind. "But even when our soulmate is alive and the same age, or near enough to us do we get the tattoo. The only difference is that both mates get one of the other to tie them. And what do we use in the tattoos as part of the ink?"

His eyes shot open, both from realization and their shared orgasm as he cam inside her. "Oh… So Gabrielle and Harry…"

"Oui my handsome stud. They are soulmates. And she needs her love to tie herself to him and lay claim." She smiled, eyes lidded in pleasure as she pushed him onto the bed and mounted him, bouncing and moaning in delight as his hands rose to steady her by gripping her heaving breasts. "He doesn't know who she is yet apparently. Gabrielle has changed much since he last saw her. She went through her full maturation, as well as she got big into fitness."

"But Harry isn't Veela."

"He must be, or they wouldn't be sharing these dreams with physical things passing between the dreams."

"There's no Veela blood in the Potter family, every pureblood and wizard with history in Britain knows this."

"Oui. Did you know there was a Veela born several centuries ago who disappeared from an Irish conclave who disappeared and was never found. Some say she found a muggle man by the last name of Evans who she fell in love with, binding her magic so as to stay hidden, and binding the magic of her children and grandchildren as well."

"You mean Lilly was." He grunted out as he again came in her, but she hardly slowed, continuing to ride him as he cam inside her.

"Very distantly, but yes. She has Veela in her, and Harry inherited that. If I were to guess, whatever he went through because of Voldemort, the Basilisk, and the phoenix tears, and these other highly magical things occurring to him and getting into his blood awakened the Veela part inside of him. Just enough to find his soulmate. And it more than likely took a few weeks to start up after he was finally freed of the piece of Voldemort inside him."

"So around the time he and Ginny broke up?"

They were know cuddling in bed, Fleur's hand lazily stroking her wonderful husband's manhood under the covers as she thought.

"Indeed, but I don't think that was the cause. When Veela awaken, if their hearts are set on another their instincts stay in the background until their heart has dropped those attachements, or the Veela marries that individual, the same thing occurs when someone whose soulmate is dead or not born yet find someone and start falling in love. We use blood when making the tattoos because it irreversible binds us to our lover, or for those of us like me, who's soulmate died before they were even born, it severs that connection and ends the dreams they would have of their other lover."

They sat debating and discussing in bed for another half-hour, Bill coming several times during this to Fleur's stroking.

"Do you ever regret that your soulmate is dead, and you had to settle for me?" He questioned, thinking he could hear longing in her voice as she spoke of her sister and Harry being soulmates.

"You are mistaken Mr. Weasely, my Soulmate is naked in bed with me, and about to cum inside me again." She commented easily, sitting up and impaling herself upon his still hard cock. 'I certainly love the benefits of being bonded.' She idly thought as he smiled up at her. "I lost that bonded the moment I got this tattoo and married you Bill. You became my soulmate at that moment. So let's not dwell on what never would have happened, and instead focus upon this wonderful feeling. non?"

"Oui." He groaned as he thrust up to meet his energetic wife. 'I'm glad these tattoos give me all the stamina and drive of a Veela male.' He thought with a mile as they made love, and continued to do so throughout the day.

/-/-/

 _A month before school starts up at Hogwarts._

The ritual was ready, she handed the vials of ink and blood to the matron of their enclave in France. She was surrounded by Veela Priestesses all of them naked as she prepared herself, laying down on the runic array drawn upon the ground.

 _"Now remember, if we do this now you are irreversibly tied to him, and you must bring him here within two months' time to get his own mark or there will be terrible consequences."_ The matron spoke softly, mixing the ink and blood in a bowl of obsidian.

 _"Yes matron."_ She responded.

The matron grabbed her paintbrush and began muttering the ancient Greek incantation from the original Veela to walk earth created to bind two soulmates forever. As she did the priestesses took up the chant around them as the matron bent close to her ear.

 _"What do you want the mark to be love, and where do you want it."_

She whispered her desired design to the matron and then braced herself for the pain.

At first there was nothing but the feeling of the blood and ink mix being painted onto her body, then then blood began boiling as the magic took effect and the pain began.

Once it had passed she looked down at the emerald green marking upon her body that showed she was bound smiled delightedly as she searched her mind and sure enough felt the tentative tether to her soon to be lover. 'Soon Harry Potter. Soon.' She thought with a smile as she stood and began to dress.

/-/-/

He arrived at Diagon ally with nary a sound, having long since mastered silent Apparating. The training he'd received from a bounty hunter while in Japan had certainly helped with that. He wandered into the Leaky Cauldron, waving with a smile at Tom who noticed him almost immediately.

"Bless my soul. Harry Potter has returned, and his first stop is my Inn."

"Hello Tom. It's good to see you. I need a room for a week until I return to Hogwarts. How mu—" he was stopped by a raised hand from the Bartender.

"Not a word more Mr. Potter. You stay here for free whenever you need it. Here's a key to the top floor suite. I'll have meals ready whenever you need 'em."

"Tom, I can't possibly…"

"Not another word Harry." Tom responded gently with a smile. "Through your good friend Hermione, you've been endorsing this establishment as the best place to stay when visiting Britain. I had to add on a whole other wing and another floor to the building I've been so busy. I even had to hire some help. She mentioned you might not know since you've been out and about learning new things and stopping even more dark lords and ladies. So just take the key and go Mr. Potter. You've done enough to pay me."

With a stunned nod he accepted the key and went up the stairs. 'What has Hermione been doing with my name and fame while I've been gone?" He thought, heading downstairs and out into the ally to find out.

His first stop was at the Quidditch shop that had the Firebolt companies newest broom in the front window. The Potter Bolt, fastest and quickest turning broom on the marking, with limited versions having lighting bolts that flashed down the handle of the broom, starting at the nose of the broom and flashing down towards the back.

His next stop was the bookstore, the top selling book series sitting on the front desk. The continued adventures of Harry Potter, a fictional series written by Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Apparently, this was the eighth such book released, along with his Biography, also written by Luna Lovegood.

'That's not so bad. At least they mention it's fictional.'

He found out there was lots of memorabilia and items for him and many of his friends and peers from school. Ron had his own set of keeper armor that was being sold, Hermione was endorsing the newest Sleakeazy potion for frizzy and curly hair. Neville was on the front cover of a beginner's guide to herbology.

Finally, he arrived at Madame Malkin's, he needed new robes, and was panning on getting an entire new wardrobe. He knew he had plenty of funds, both from his parent's trust fund, as well as what he earned hunting dark lords for a year and a half.

He was stopped short as he saw the eight new clothing lines that seemed to be selling off the shelves inside. "The-man-who-looked-good, The Ice Queen, The Dragon's robe, Bare Bones, Love yourself-Lovegood, Allure, Zabini's heart-throb, and Longbottom Longstride." He read aloud as he looked at each series. The first, obviously based upon him was a series of muggle and wizard crossed fashion. Jeans with a button up shirt and a vest and an emerald green tie, a formal tux with a coat similar to a trench coat that resembled formal robes for a ball. There was a workout line of clothing, as well as full Quidditch get-up.

Then was the Ice Queen, based of Daphne Greengrass, one of the few Slytherin' who'd fought against Voldemort from the moment he returned, but due to her blood status, and her father's money was never targeted or hurt during her time at Hogwarts. Regal clothing lined these mannequins, full length dresses, and ball gowns. Elaborate looks for the wealthy. Next were formal wizarding robes based upon Draco it seemed. Draco had given a full accounting after the war and was pardoned for all he'd done wrong, due to turning around at the end and how he'd helped Harry when they'd been captured. His father had not gotten off, being thrown into Azkaban for life, something it seemed neither he nor his mother seemed to mind.

Next came Bare Bones, a mostly lingerie and underwear series of clothes based upon the buxom Susan Bones, along with more muggle style clothing of tight jeans, deep v-neck's and tank tops as well. The colors were vivid colors that caught the eye. It reminded him of Victoria's Secret. She had been a big leader of the rebellion in Hogwarts while he'd been on the run, helping Neville and Ginny out with keeping the Carrow's at least mildly contained and away from the younger years.

The next was easy to figure out who it was styled after. Luna's on personally style of crazy colors and designs and odd themes was all over these clothes. Some were definitely muggle, and some a mix, and other totally wizard in design but every piece screamed Luna Lovegood.

A set of Italian suits based upon Blaise Zabini was next, and finally the set themed after Neville. A sort of big and Tall series of clothes. Both muggle and wizard for the big boned and built wizard. Neville had gone on to get tall and heavy, but not of fat. Pure muscle, Neville had really bulked up while the war was going on and had apparently continued to do so if the picture of him in a set of his clothing line next to the mannequins was anything to go by.

He was noticed soon after by Madame Malkin herself and, what seemed to be her smitten helper. "Harry Potter. So good to see you again. Hogwarts, I assume deary?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, thankful that she, as usual, didn't get all hyped up or draw attention to him. She'd always been one to treat him right. Having picked up early on how uncomfortable he was with his fame.

Her assistant on the other hand wasn't as tactful, she looked ready to faint as she took steps towards him, eyes glued to his face. "Sarah. Why don't you go to the back and start restocking the shelves dear. Thank you." Madame Malkin sternly commanded, keeping an eye on the blushing girl as she left, her gaze lingering on Harry as if begging him to ask her to stay.

"Alright, just school robes then Harry dear?"

"Umm. No Madame Malkin, I'm planning on a full wardrobe, all my clothes are either cast offs of my cousin, or so ratting and torn from my run from Voldemort and training around the world that it's time to get a new set."

"Well then, do you mind if I take the lead or do you know what you're wanting?"

"I'll just trust your tastes Madame Malkin. My only needs are one or two of those Zabini suits, and I think I'll buy a few pieces of my own line you seem to have released. Is that Hermione's hand I see in that?"

"Yes, indeed it is. She's the mind behind most of these clothing lines and getting them endorsed, along with most of the other stuff I'm sure you've seen out there in the Alley. But don't worry, I have a whole package set up for you. She came in and told me what to set aside for you. She guessed you'd need a new wardrobe. It's already paid for I just need your measurements to get them all size and you'll be able to head right out."

Once again stunned into silence, Harry merely gulped and nodded once as he stepped up and she began taking her measurements. 'Seems Hermione went a little wild with that permission slip. But she did a good job, and I can't say anything's too terribly embarrassing.'

/-/-/

He finally met his crafty little promotional manager for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron a day later, along with his wonderful biographer. "Hermione, Luna good to see you both." He greeted them with a hug and a tender kiss upon the cheek.

"I'm sure you've many questions?" Hermione stated with a blushing smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." He groused, "I knew somewhat what you were doing in your letters but not that it was to this extent! This is crazy Hermione."

"I agree. First, let's get business out of the way. Through your permission slip, and working with Andromeda I've actually been hired as your financial advisor till school starts, then Andromeda is hiring someone from Gringotts to fulfill the job. Due to that I have some papers I need you to sign and some thing sot inform you. First sign these that authorize you've read both Sirius' and your parents wills and accept what they've passed on."

She'd mailed him both those documents soon after she'd left. He'd cried all night after reading them both. He'd also been amazed to learn everything he'd inherited. Like two Lordships, and Three Seats upon the Wizengamot whenever he finished school.

"You are now the youngest Billionaire in Wizarding Britain's history. Due in part to what you inherited from your parents and Sirius, as well as the rendering and selling of the basilisk corpse that Dumbledore had happen, depositing all the funds into a special account just for you. Which we know, half went towards funding Hogwarts and rebuilding. That was all taken care of." She stopped his questions easily as the continue talking while they ordered their food. "Then I need you to sign these papers, which authorize the transferring of all your earnings from endorsements, books, biography's, clothing lines, broom, etc."

He took a look at the figure written upon the paper. "Hermione this—"

"Makes you the youngest, and third Trillionaire in Britain ever. Right behind Ogden, and the Owner of the Nimbus Company. Who coincidently want you to endorse a broom of theirs next since you did one for the Firebolt Company.

"But, how? There can't be this much money floating around in Britain after the war to just spend on stuff with my name on it?"

Luna and her looked at him in surprise. "Harry, haven't you been visiting places all over the world, major cities and such?"

"Well yeah, but I wasn't ever shopping, and rarely for long…" he trailed off.

"Well, your story was given out by the ICW and in every major newspaper in the world. Your products have been selling all over the world Harry. And everyone else's whose been in the war, I've helped most of those on our side during the war make money in some way. People have visited en-mass from all over the world. Staying at Toms inn, and visiting Hogwarts, and Godric's hollow to see the birthplace of Harry Potter. And much more. I've been busy since I left you. You are looking at the first two youngest Female Millionaires not through inheriting from an old family in Britain." Hermione stated proudly.

"So, this was what that letter from Luna was about?"

"Well yes Harry. I wrote her a letter with my idea, and then explained to her later that I'd seen it all in a dream. So we went with it and look at where we are now?" Luna dreamily responded smiling as Harry fondly listened. "I must say Harry. You are much more handsome and sexy looking now. Too bad you're spoken for. She's a lucky girl, but she knows that already I suppose." She muttered half to herself as their food arrive and she began happily eating away. Seemingly oblivious to the looks she was getting from Hermione and Harry about his dream girl.

"Do you know who she is Luna?" He gulped hopefully, "Can you tell me who she is? Or where to find her?"

"I could but she doesn't want me to, she caught me watching one of your dreams one time and went wild. She's very possessive it seems. I told her I wasn't trying to steal him, I just wanted to see what me and girls the world over were missing out on." Here her gaze seemed to look through the table towards his crotch as he blushed and tried to cover up, Hermione herself blushing and dropping her head onto the table. "Oh shut it Hermione. You already got a taste and feel before his soulmate came along. So you don't get to complain."

Hermione shot straight up at those words, bright red, eyes wide and chocking on air.

"How do you know all this Luna?" Harry questioned, shocked himself but trying to stifle a laugh at Hermione while losing his own blush.

"Well of course I'm a seer Harry."

"… Of course Luna." He just had to give up with her. She was too much for him, but the thought of her being a seer was probably one of the least crazy and wild things he'd heard from her mouth. "So you promised not to tell her who she was if I didn't know?"

"Indeed. She wants it to be a surprise. Oh, but I do need to warn you. Don't take too long when you find out, or you'll really hurt both her and you."

"What's that supp—"

"Just remember those words Harry and you'll be fine, now eat your food before it gets cold. Both of you. There's still much to discuss."

Prodded into action by Luna's elbows Hermione quickly began eating, and in between bites catching Harry up on everything he'd missed while away for a year and a half.

"Lastly, Potter manor has been fully restored, wards and all with some of the money from your endorsements. The goblins, and Bill Weasley, and four other Ward masters from around the world were used in the making of your wards. The only wards better are the ones upon Hogwarts. And those were done by the same people, adding in the entire Warding and Runic Guild of the ICW. And Headmistress McGonagall wants to meet with up in her office tomorrow before school. Then we have a meeting afterwards with Andromeda for some legal things, as well as dinner with Tonks, Remus, and Little Teddy. He's been asking about you for months. "Harry This. and Harry That."

Overwhelmed, but happy Harry nodded. "Alright. That will give me tonight to come to grips with all of this news and, well all that money. Alrighty then."

"Lastly here's a trunk of your own version of each line. You already got the clothes from Madame Malkin's. But in here are two Potter Bolt's, one for pleasure one for quidditch. The pleasure ones has green bolts of lighting the color of your eyes, and it's one of a kind. The other is in Gryffindor gold with Red bolts of lightning going down it. While not one of a kind, it's from the limited release of the house themed Potter Bolts that came out for a limited time four months ago or so. There's also a full set of every book you're in or have endorsed. And then all your fan mail. But you can save that for later if you want."

"Alright. Woah. Lots to take in. Thanks again Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow. It was good to see you Luna. You both look great."

/-/-/

As his eyes opened in the dream world there she was, as always, quiet and watching, biting her lower lip and devouring him with her eyes.

He'd learned they could talk in this world, but she'd never talked back to him. She'd not let him learn a thing about her, other than the feel of her skin on his, the taste of her lips and tongue. The taste of her, and that he drove her crazy with want. They'd yet to have sex as any point that penetration started he'd wake up. But everything else seemed fine. She'd given him the most mind-blowing blow job he'd ever received after the second week of having the dreams. Then she'd let him eat her out three nights after that. She tasted wonderful. Their foreplay changed every night, sometimes just cuddling in bed. Others going wild with want, grinding into the other and bringing forth bliss for the other. Usually their dream ended when one of the them cam. So it was always a competition to see who could draw out the other's pleasure out for the longest. So far, she was in the lead by several minutes.

"I've been told I get to meet you soon. Is that true."

She continued to look at him, both standing there gazing at the other. Slowly she walked towards him, one hand raising to pinch her own nipple as his mouth went dry and jaw dropped. Watching her, mesmerized as he was every time she even breathed. He'd never get tired of her.

She finally arrived in front of him, her free hand dropping to stroke his hardened member. She lifted up on her tip-toes to nibble on his ear as she stroked him.

He'd always been taller than her, but after going through special cleansing and healing rituals while with a shaman tribe in America he'd gotten all the muscle and height he should have had if he'd gotten a proper childhood. Since then he'd grown, putting on muscle trim ripcord muscle, leaving him with an athletic and healthy build. His body built for speed and quick bursts of strength. His stamina grew as well. He could run almost 10k without needing to go slower than a fast jog. Due to all this he was now almost a head taller than her, instead of her coming up to his nose as she used to.

He was surprised when her voice whispered in his ear as he neared climax. "Oui darling. Soon we shall meet. Au revoir." He came just as she finished talking, shooting awake in bed, his seed spilled on his sheets and his ear wonderfully wet from her luscious lips.

He sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts and letting his hard on go away before the thought that had been ringing about in his head escaped his lips. "She almost sounded like Gabby…"

/-/-/

He arrived outside the gates to the school just a moment before Hermione. Her soft pop as she appeared next to him bringing a smile to his face as he gave her a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek before both of them pulled out their wands and tapped them upon the gate into Hogwarts.

McGonagall appeared a flash of flame, Fawkes perched regally upon her shoulder. "Hello you two."

"Hello Professor. They both responded politely as a giggle escaped Hermione before a grin broke out on McGonagall's face.

"That's enough of that, come here you two." She pulled them both into a hug. "It's good to see my two favorite students alive and well. Harry you've grown so much. You look more like a grown man every day. James, Lily, and Sirius would have been proud."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Enough of that Ma'am. Call me Minnie when not in class. You're practically my grandchild the both of you. All the grey hairs you three put in my head." She said with a smile, guiding them both towards the school and her office.

"I see that Fawkes found a new friend." Harry commented.

"Oh, I'd hope. He said there is a new familiar on the way. Hogwarts has been calling it towards the school. She should arrive tonight I've been told. Fawkes has just been waiting for the new Headmistresses Familiar who will help her get around the school, while also waiting for his new master and bonded to arrive back at school."

With a look of surprise at her words both Hermione and Harry looked up in surprise to see the regal bird watching Harry. "You're not serious…"

"No Harry. I'm Minnie remember?"

This brought a snort of laughter from all of them as they arrived at the stairs to her office. "You know what I mean. He's not really meant to bond with me, is he?"

"Oh indeed he is. He's told me a lot about you Harry. That soon you'll be bonded to another find feathered being. Well, your Veela Soulmate so he says. Insists you've been dreaming of her for more than a year already but I can't possible see ho—" She stopped as she saw his and Hermione's bright red face as he gazed at an interesting spot on the floor. "So you have been dreaming of her then. Do you know what that means Mr. Potter?"

He immediately noticed as she moved into her teacher role, watching him with interest as he stated that "No." He had not.

"Well, I didn't either till Fawkes informed me. You see, every Veela is born with a soulmate, the only catch is that their soulmate isn't always from their time. Some already died, others not even born yet. Sometimes they are born near enough to meet, but too many years between them to marry. And a few others are born close enough to bond, marry, and mate. This is only for Veela, their soulmate is, at least in the beginning another race other than Veela. Now, for those who can't marry or meet their original bonded, they can go through a ritual similar to the ritual they use to bind themselves to their soulmate after meeting, and it binds them as their new soulmate. As when Veela go through their maturation, and their hearts aren't turned towards another or interested in anyone else. They begin meeting in a dream world with their soulmate. Where physical things can pass between worlds. Such as, hickey's…." Here she trailed off as her hand pointed towards one such fading mark just visible above his shirt collar.

Harry was really tired of being abnormal, but at this point in his life just accepted it. "Ok, I've been wondering why I was dreaming of her. I figured she was my future wife or something, but I was never sure. She's amazing though. But one thing here is that… I'm not Veela. There's no Veela blood on the Potter side at all."

"I can't answer that for you unfortunately. Fawkes hasn't revealed anything about that to me. He stated it was her place to tell him. A month ago, she got into contact with him apparently. She's already done her half of the ritual to bind herself to you and sensed that something else had a bond with you. Apparently, there were a couple but she severed all of them but Fawkes after calling him to her and laying down some… ground rules as he put it."

Harry smirked at that, "I've been told she's a bit possessive. Do you know what other bonds she severed?"

 _"'Life-Debts owed to you by Hermione, Ginny, and several other wizarding girls you'd saved.'"_

The regal voice that suddenly erupted in his head caused him to jump back, knocking over his chair and glancing about the room in a frenzied way, wand in hand as he searched for whoever was trying to invade his mind.

 _"'Come now Harry. Surely, I do not remind you of Voldemort or Severus looting about your mind.'"_ The calm voice drew his gaze over to the phoenix sitting upon Minerva's desk, looking at him with a look akin to smug amusement.

"Fawkes…?"

With a nod of it's head the Phoenix flashed away and appeared upon Harry's shoulder, only to bit him upon the ear, drawing blood before he cried a tear upon it, healing it almost before he felt the pain really get to him.

"That's the bonding process apparently for a Phoenix. It allows you to hear his thoughts no matter the distance. Unfortunately, you can't talk back in your mind. He can somewhat read your mind, but mostly just listens and understands your words." Minerva explained as Harry gazed up in mock hurt at the phoenix. "I'm assuming from your leap backwards that he spoke to you?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah. He told me she severed some life-debts that Hermione, Ginny, and a couple other girls owed me. Not that I'm not grateful she did that as I don't want any of them owing me anything. But I fail to see why it was so important?" Hermione's eyes were wide as she heard of her own life-debt she'd owed Harry.

"She's is rather possessive and protective isn't she?" McGonagall muttered thoughtfully aloud. "Life debts can be used either way to inforce marriages between those of the opposite sexes. The families could say the only way they can pay the debt is marriage, or consort-ship rights. Or the one who has it could say that is all he'll take to fulfill it. If life-debts aren't fulfilled it can lead to loss of magic or life in the own who owes a life-debt. So I assume, that she severed them so that none of those girls or their families could use those as an excuse to marry one off to you and force you to have more than one lover or wife. And since you have several titles and lordships to your name you could have more than one wife if you wanted. Seems she's saved you a headache or two Mr. Potter."

He sighed in relief. "Sure does, and I had no idea about any of that. I didn't think Life-debts could form that easily though. To think I had that many…"

"Well, magic is really the deciding factor for if one forms. But it often requires selflessness, and a will to offer your life for theirs. Something you have and do in spades Harry." McGonagall said with a laugh. As Hermione sighed, relieved herself that she didn't owe Harry one anymore, and even more thankful that there wasn't any chance she had one with Ron.

"I guess I'll have to thank her for that whenever I meet her. What about you eh? Give your new master any hints?" He asked the phoenix who was amusedly watching the three humans in the room.

 _"'No. Mistress expressly forbid me to say anything.'"_

"Hold up. Mistress. She and I aren't married yet?!"

"Harry you're, soulmates, and you've already bonded and met in the dream world. And since she can see who all has a bond with you and even sever some, I can only imagine that she'd done some part of the bonding ritual all ready. To any magical creature, or race. Be it Veela, Goblin, Phoenix, Centaur, and even some magical communities and governments, you're already married and together."

"Well that sort of takes a lot of choice away from me doesn't it…" He bitterly remarked, not sure how he felt about the beautiful bombshell blonde from his dreams anymore, his insides all turned up inside out.

"That's not quite true Harry. You can turn around and not finish the ritual if you so desire. It might kill or seriously harm your soulmate, and you will more than likely never be happy with anyone else. From Magic herself, and the Veela blood in your body, she is the perfect being for you. In every way. Physically, mentally, emotionally, everything. That's why many Veela end up matched with someone already dead or not yet born."

"You seem to have all the answers Minnie." Hermione pointed out with a small smile.

"That's because I asked all these questions and made these comments myself. If my favorite student, and son to my godson is going to be bound to someone I'm going to make sure she's right and this is for the best."

Her comment shocked Harry into silence. "Dad was your godson?"

"Why yes. I don't think I've ever mentioned that have I? Yes, I was close friends with your grandmother, and she named as James Godmother."

He collapsed into the chair behind him, tears gathering in his eyes. "Why didn't you say something."

"Well… I don't really have a good reason. Other than it made my showing you any favoritism easier to pass off if others didn't know that you were my great godson. That, and someone cast a memory altering charm upon me that didn't wear off until a month after the final battle. Telling me whoever had cast it must have died sometimes in that time. Leaving me with three options as to who did it. Albus, Severus, or Voldemort. I doubt it the latter, so that leaves one of the first two. I just can't figure out why one of them would do that. But rest assured when I find out. There will be hell to pay. Dead or not."

She said all this so calm and collectedly that it scared Hermione and Harry a bit… Just a bit.

"But now I know."

"Indeed, I've been waiting to tell you since you disappeared. But I wished to tell you in person and I didn't want to distract you from you time away. I knew you needed it. Now, enough reminiscing and talking of your new pet. Harry, Hermione, I've called you here for two reasons. The first is to give you these." She handed them each a pin with the words Head boy and Head Girl emblazoned upon them. "You are the most obvious choice for these positions. With Albus out of the way, I can take Ron out of that position as he was underserving for it before, and especially now."

"Has he become that bad…?"

"You'll see what we mean when you meet him on the train. Even Molly kicked him of the house along with Ginny due to their attitudes." Hermione said, disappointment and disgust flickering across her face.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Now back to business. As you two will be head boy and girl you have first choice out of the new classes we are offering. Let me first go over the new staff of Hogwarts and the changing of the school system. First is the Heads of House will no longer be head teachers or full-time staff of main courses. The teachers need to be able focus upon their students and teaching, and if one is also trying to field questions by the younger students or stop bullying and such. Well it can't be done, as Flitwick unfortunately found out with Luna, or myself with your threes adventures. Or Severus with Draco and his plot against Dumbledore. Therefore, we now hire younger students recently graduated who are either working on a mastery in certain subjects, or wish to go into teaching themselves. As it stands Flitwick oversees third year through eighth year Charms, the new dueling club, and one advanced charms class. Slughorn is over Potions for fourth through eighth year and two advanced potions classes. I myself will teach three advanced transfiguration classes, and one class for seventh through eighth years who wish to become animagi. Aurora Sinastra is still over astronomy. Septima Vector is over all of Arithmancy, with Bathsheda Babbling is over all of Runes. Since both are only taught from third year up. Those two will also co-teach an advanced experimental magic class for those wanting to create their own spells, runes, or other such magics. Trelawney is over all of divination still. Now the head of house for Slytherin is Narcissa Malfoy. I know you have questions, if you'll both sit down shut up and listen I'll answer them whilst talking." She commented with a wry smile as bow immediately did so.

Waiting till they looked thoroughly Chastised she continued. "She's wanting to get her potions mastery, which she was commanded to abandon by Lucius. She'll be teaching first through third year potions, as well as a special required elective for every year that is an etiquette class for the wizarding world. Informing them of traditions, rules, and other such things that a pureblood or half-blood may know at birth depending on their parents. On the flip side, Penelope Clear-Water will teach a mandatory Muggle studies class that has been revamped and brought up to current times. Both have special thing they'll do throughout the year. Such as planning social events at the school through the etiquette class, and special field trips with muggle studies. Such as the Yule ball is now a tradition every year, the eighth-year class will plan this even each year, planning and preparing the theme, hiring the band, everything will be in their hands. While prom will be left in the hands of the seventh years. And the muggle studies group will visit movies, and car races, and a military demonstration by her majesty's army. This will help bridge the gap between our two worlds I hope, at least within the school."

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione commented. "I wish this had taken effect when we were in school…"

"Me too dear. Me too. Continuing, I got into contact with Gringotts about getting a curst breaking class started here at Hogwarts, which would also allow them early recruitment and an eye on promising students. They were very agreeable, and I was actually able to kill several birds with one spell. As it is, Fleur Weasley has agreed to come in as head of house Ravenclaw, and teach first through second year charms and helping with Flitwick's advanced class. While her husband Bill Weasley has agreed to come in as head of house Gryffindor and will teach Curse breaking for third through eighth year students, as well as an advanced curse breaking and warding class."

"Wicked."

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Now, as for Hufflepuff Tonks Lupin has agreed to become head of house Hufflepuff and will be teaching first through fourth year DADA, and will assist Flitwick with the dueling club. Her husband Remus Lupin will become the DADA professor for fifth through eighth year, as well as teach as an advanced DADA and Street fighting class."

"What about Teddy?"

"They will floo in everyday for classes and once a week they will spend the night in their quarters on school grounds for patrols and meetings. Andromeda has agreed to watch him during school time. No need to worry about your godson Harry. He's well taken care of. Other new students and classes include Steven Anderson who is an American wizard who has agreed to take over transfiguration here at Hogwarts, his parents graduated from Hogwarts, so he was very excited to have a chance to teach. And from those who applied he was the best choice. Fred and George have agreed to come by twice a week to teach the beginning Experimental Magics class, said they can scout out those with a talent for pranking and jokes. I almost changed my mind at that… anyways, lastly we have Angela Johnson, soon to be Weasley has agreed along with Katie Bell have agreed to come here to help with something special. There will still be inner house quidditch games, but I'm starting something new. After communicating with the wizarding school around the world we've set up a schedule for a constant set of competitions between all our schools. Taking turns traveling for the competition. Angelina Johnson is the new head coach of the Hogwarts Quidditch team, as well as Broom racing, and teaching a required physical fitness class. She'll gear a workout specific to each student as not everybody is willing to, nor made to be as athletic as others. Katie will be her assistant coach and teacher. I think that covers everything. Questions."

She was met with stunned silence from her two favorite students. "umm… I think I'm good. It's time to choose our classes then yes?" Hermione tentatively began as Minerva hid a smile and nodded. "Then uh, I'd like to take all the core classes, but could I be in the advanced classes?"

"Every teacher has said that anyone who was in the DA or was on the run with you Harry, were able to get into the Advanced classes without needing to test, but if they failed to live up they'll be moved down to their year group. But I highly suggest to you both, no more than three or four maximum Advanced classes. They are a lot of extra work and theory."

"Oh alright Professor." Hermione whined a bit, much to the amusement of Harry and Minerva. "I guess I'd like to take Advanced Charms, Advanced DADA, Regular Potions, Advanced Runes, Regular Arithmancy, one of your advanced transfiguration classes, Curse breaking with Bill, and then the physical fitness, Etiquette and Muggle studies class should finish me off. That work Professor?"

"Indeed, that should be fine, though I will warn you that the Headmistresses class are by invite only. But it seems my invite to you both got lost in the mail, so here you are." She said with a smile, whipping the pout that had begun to form on Hermione's face as they were both handed a large envelope with the Hogwarts crest upon it.

"Now Harry, your schedule?"

"Well, after all my studying abroad I learned so much I'm not sure where I am as far as placement nor what I'd really like. Let's see, I'll do Advanced Curse Breaking, Advanced Transfiguration with you, regular Charms, Advanced DADA, Advanced Runes, regular potions, and then the required classes as well."

"Done, and done for both of you. Lastly you will both get your own full apartment suites within the castle. The smaller equivalent of a teacher's quarters, a small common room, your bedroom with an attached full bathroom, a half bath in the common room, and office. The stairs up to your bedrooms are locked so only you may go up them, or those you give permission to go up. You each can get up to the other rooms, so I expect there to be no pranking between you two. Your common rooms and office are open to any and all students from the end of your last class each day till after dinner. Allowing any students to approach you for help or any problems. Part of the responsibility for your special accommodations. Any final questions?"

"For now, I think I'm fine. There's so much to take in." Hermione commented.

Harry's snort attracted both their attentions, "You think you have a lot to take in. Think of everything I've learned in the past two days. I'm drowning in information. And after seven years of no information from Dumbledore I'm surprised I'm not gasping on the floor from shock."

He was met only with laughter as Minerva began pouring them all a cup of tea to finish off the meeting before taking them to their rooms to set passwords on their doors and the stairs to their room.

/-/-/

It was while they were inside of Hermione's room, right across the hall from Harry's that Minerva's new familiar showed up. They'd gone up the stairs to see the interior of the room and allow her to request any changes to it when there it was. Sitting upon her bed, licking it's paws as if it had been waiting all day for them to arrive. And honestly, it might have.

It was all black, with a tuft of white hair upon it's chest, it's eyes filled with far more wisdom than any cat's eyes should have been.

"A Cat sìth." Minerva Gaspe in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Do not worry. I will not be stealing any souls this night, nor any night while I'm here at Hogwarts as your familiar. As Hogwarts herself has deemed, along with my king."

They all stared in shock as the cat spoke before returning to licking it's paw imperiously.

"Yo-yo-you just spoke out loud?" Hermione gasped.

"Well of course child. I am a Cat Sìth, we tend to do that. We are also known by the Irish and Celts to steal souls and bury our dead in a coffin like humans. Some incorrect, some true, but which is it."

As it had spoken Minerva had steadily taking steps towards the cat who finally took notice of her after finishing his comment. Her hand reached slowly down as if to pet the creature when it struck. Quick as a flash it shot forward biting onto the meaty part of her hand between her index finger and thumb, sinking his teeth in before quickly releasing and licking the cuts. Healing them shut.

"And now Minerva McGonagall we are bound for as long as you live until you no longer need me in your journey upon this world. My name is Chester."

Hermione and Harry erupted into snorts of laughter that they quickly had to hide as the cat focused upon them. "Something funny children. Please enlighten us. What has you so tickled funny?"

"Nothing." Harry gasped. Hermione nodding her agreement.

"See that it remains so." He commented imperiously, and in that moment, he reminded them both so much of Minerva in her strict teaching mode that they looked at her to see her smiling fondly at the large cat.

Truly it was a large cat, the size of a golden retriever, or other larger dog, with massive paws. "We were told you'd help her travel around Hogwarts like Fawkes did for Dumbledore. How do you do that? Travel through shadows or something?"

It huffed in annoyance. "Nothing quite so silly as that child. When I wish for me or my master to be somewhere, we simply are. Nothing can stop me, no magic, and no distance." His serious responses causing both to shudder as his eyes met theirs.

'This cat is dangerous.' Flashing in their minds.

/-/-/

Harry was one of the first people to arrive at platform 9&3/4. Hoping to find the blonde from his dreams. He got a hint from Fawkes the other night after bugging him constantly that she would indeed be a student at the school and he did know her. This caused him to return to his theory of Gabby. She'd sounded so much like him when she'd whispered in his ear that night. She'd refused to talk from then on. Only smiling at him and his begging her to reveal herself.

But he just couldn't see it. His minds eye kept conjuring that adorable little girl that he danced with at Bill's wedding. Not the gorgeous and sexy blonde who almost made him cum just by looking at him.

So, with a deep breath he released all his inhibitions about it and went to the train station as early as he could, having used Fawkes to drop off both his and Hermione's stuff in their room already. It was certainly handy having a phoenix as your familiar.

This lead to where he was now. Trying to see every person that arrived to get on the train. Unfortunately, it seemed that every person who was trying to get on the train wanted to me, shake the hand of, and talk with The-Man-who-Conquered. Making it very hard to try and see someone who may be trying to hide from him until a time of her own choosing. Which is exactly what she was doing as she snuck past him and into the train with a smile on her face and a growing desire to jump him right there and fuck him cross-eyes.

The first person he really recognized was Neville Longbottom, walking up hand in hand with Susan bones. Neville towered a head above Harry and probably was five to seven stone heavier as well. "Neville! It's good to see you!" Harry rushed forward and hugged the man who returned it just as heartily.

"It's goo to see you too mate. How was your year away? Quieter than mine I would bet?"

"Well, I'm now up to a whopping twelve dark lords and ladies killed or captured. Only one or two of those up to Voldemort's standards. So debatable. And Susan, as beautiful as always."

He stepped forwards to kiss her on the check and give her a gentle hug. "Stop. You'll make me blush Harry. Where's Hermione, I'd like to see my ex-financial advisor and thank her for the idea of endorsing stuff. My Bare Bones clothing line is selling like crazy, and so is Neville's. She's certainly the brightest mind of this age." Susan commented. As she looked about.

"Yeah, she's made a lot of people, herself included a lot of money it seems. And kept me very famous, which I have mixed feelings about. I'm wanting to change this world and make things better for everyone, but man do I hate the attention."

"Well, mind sharing these changes with us mere mortals. We might choose to side with a powerful deity as yourself to change our world." Neville ribbed with a smile as Susan smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Behave. But honestly Harry, Between Neville and Me we have another five seats to add to your own three. That's a big block for three people in the Wizengamot. And so many will fall over their shoes to please you that you can probably pass whatever you like."

"Well that's good to know. Let's get together for dinner next week in the room of requirement. We can talk there."

"Sounds good mate. Shall I go grab us a compartment then?" He questioned his girlfriend and good friend.

"Yes. I'll be there in just a moment. You have my trunk?"

"Don't you mean trunks love?" Neville said with a smirk, patting his bulging left pants pocket.

"Oh hush. Go find us a compartment and maybe you'll get a little lucky before Harry and the others arrive." She watched her boyfriend appreciatively from behind till he disappeared and then turned immediately back to Harry, casting a quick muffliato around them as she spoke. "So who is she?"

Somewhat stupidly he responded. "Wha?"

"Don't you what me. Who is she. There's someone, I can see it in your eyes, and no one could travel that long and not meet someone or do anything, and Hermione informed me you never had sex with her, or anyone else the entire time. Plus, you haven't once glanced at my amazing boobs in this amazing Bare Bones bra since I arrived. And before you left you could hardly look away."

Sometime during his fifth year, while avoiding Hermione and Ron after his torture sessions with Dolores, as well as during the DA did Harry meet Susan bones. They became very close, keeping their friendship secret as Harry didn't want Ron getting jealous, nor did he want Delores or Voldemort to start targeting her any more than he already was. Plus, he liked having her as a secret. Something away from Hermione and Ron. Eventually he told Hermione, and found out the two were very good friends and studied Runes and Arithmancy together often.

So when she began questioning him he knew he had to answer, as she knew him almost as well as Hermione did. "There's not anyone Suze. It's jus—"

"Bullshit. You're here so early cause you're looking for someone. So out with it."

With a sigh he quickly explained about his dreams, and how his hickey's and marks transferred over. With a smile he added on. "Last night her and I both gave each other quite large Hickey's. Mine so I can find her easier today, and her no doubt just marking me as hers so others stay away. She's apparently very possessive." He chuckled.

"Good. Then maybe she'll be good enough for you if she will keep others who aren't any good away from you." She muttered, taking down her muffliato charm.

"Susan, I know—"

"Don't worry about it Harry. You had to learn the hard way the Ginerva was bad news. Neither you nor Hermione were going to listen to me. I accepted that long ago. Those two Weasley's were bad news. Especially for you. Now, my boyfriend is waiting for a lap dance and maybe a quickie. So, I've got to go." With a wink she sauntered off. Eliciting an eye roll from Harry.

/-/-/

It was as Susan was making her way down the aisle to her compartment that she felt an arm grab and pull her into a compartment, only to be sat down and stared at by a gorgeous short little blonde. No where near her bust size, but still good boobs, and an amazing ass. Susan thought as she glanced at the girl before her, that was until her eyes landed on the massive hickey peaking out from beneath scarf.

"It's you!"

"What?" She responded, slightly shocked, while pulling her scarf closer.

"Did Harry give you that? He's gotten much better since we were together then." She was prepared for denial from the girl, what she wasn't prepared for was her want to appear in her hand and her eyes to dangerously flash as feathers began forming around her eyes and on her arms. "Definitley the one then. Veela through and through. Don't worry I'm done with him, I've got someone else to love. He and I are done. Calm down sweetie." Susan calmly stated, not bothering to draw her own wand. She'd made it through the war with more kills than anyone else other than Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Kingsley. She wasn't worried about this little fire cracker…

The girl breathed deep and returned her wand to it's holster. "Sorry. I'm new to this, and until he and I bond properly I'm rather… aggressive in my protecting of him. Sorry."

"Don't apologize dear, he needs it. Too many gold diggers and fame chasers are after him. And he's to nice to realize it. You'll do him some good. Someone needs to protect him for a change. So, what's your name then?"

/-/-/

The next people to really greet properly flew past until the group he'd been waiting for showed up. And he was stunned.

Firstly, because they were on time and not running behind. Secondly due to how they looked. Ron Weasely and Lavender brown walked arms linked together and making out rather intensively, while beside them was Ginerva, hand within the pocket of Dean Thomas who walked beside her, a strange expression upon his face as her hand seemed to pump within his pocket. Both Weasley's and their dates were dressed in expensive looking robes, akin to his own, but not a style or creator he could recognize.

With a cringe he stepped forward. "It's good to see you Ron."

"Harry! Mate you look great! Doesn't he look great Gin! Man, it's good to see you. Hey! Look I promised some people that I could get them a private interview with you and some endorsements. I've also promised a few pretty birds a, private interview, if you catch my drift."

At his comment of how Harry looked, and his private interviews with some girls Ginny huffed in annoyance, but her eyes weren't leaving Harry's body or his own fine set of clothing custom from Madame Malkin's. Her hand slowing down within her, assumed boyfriends, pocket.

"Well that's a shame then Ron, cause as Harry's head financial advisor and publicity expert he's not signed up for any interviews, with anyone, no matter who they know." Hermione stated, walking out of nowhere and up next to Harry. The temperature in the room dropped like a bomb.

"Hermione. Good to see you. I see you stayed friendly with Harry while he was out and around. You screw him some more across the world then?" Ron sneered as Lavender huffed and pulled Ron's arms between her large breasts.

"That'll be enough of that Ron. When you run away with your tail between your legs to the safety of home, we can do whatever the hell we want as you lose your claim. Coming back doesn't fix that. And what we do when you aren't even together, and she joins me on a trip is none of your business. So you can shut it up before I shut it for you… mate."

Ran gave Harry a weary eye, followed by a cautious glance about the station as if afraid someone would see him with Harry Potter pissed and reprimanding him. "Whatever you say mate. My bad. Just saying, good to see you both. We out to go grab a drink sometime, maybe a nice lap dance or two while we're out. Lavender and me made a couple friends throughout the year, and she's gotten pretty good at them herself. You out to try her out."

With a disgusted snort Harry threw a thumb behind him towards the train. "Get your ass on the train Ron. And keep those comments to yourself. Maybe a drink sometime. But forget the rest. That disgusting. Go on. Get in."

He would swear he hear Ron mutter 'fucking killjoy' as he walked away. He looked and was surprised to see no tears or hurt looks upon Hermione's face. Just anger.

"You alright there? I figured you'd be a little more upset by his comments."

"Please Harry. I was over him two weeks into my time with you. Pluse… Well I've got somebody else in my life."

A smile lit up Harry's face. "Oh really? Who is it then? Come on! I need to give them the speech!"

Her response was so soft he missed it in the noise of the train station starting to fill up with first years being guided in by Aurors stationed outside to help muggleborn and new students.

"What was that love?"

"Draco. She said Draco." The answer came from the man himself as he stepped up. Hair cut short on the sides and spiked up in a messy style on top, dressed casually in an outfit similar to his own. Skinny jeans with a white button up and a black vest, and an emerald Green tie loose with the top button undone around his neck. Harry having a similar Green tie around his own neck.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope. Draco and I began talking while working together with Kingsley to bridge the gap between the muggle-borns and the Purebloods, and one thing led to another and now… well we're dating. And if you can't handle that Harry Potter than you're going to have to bloody deal with it and get over yourself and just understand that if you wa—"

"Hermione. Hermione." He spoke, getting louder a little on the second time, finally getting her attention from her rant. "I'm happy for you. Narcissa and I have been exchanging letters for a while now, originally through Andromeda, and the directly. She's wanting to rejoin the Black family and give up the name of Malfoy, which I believe tomorrow that becomes official. Anyways, she's kept me well informed of what Draco has been up to and how he's changed. So, I doubt it means anything, but you've got my blessing." Harry said with a smile as both stared at him in disbelief.

"Right then. Of course. You're much more level headed then Ron. Of course you'd take it much better. Come on Hermione. Get your head in the game!" She pep talked herself, tapping herself on the head. "Well I'm going to go find Neville and Suze and put my stuff in their compartment. Coming Draco?"

Said man had caught the eyes of the man-who-conquered, and seeing the command in his eyes smiled to his girlfriend. "I'll meet you inside in a moment. I need a word with Potter."

Giving both men an odd look but suspicious look she nodded and moved on.

They were silent for a moment as they measured the other. "I'll make this easy Malfoy. Hermione's my sister and closest friend. And the only reason Ron has all his limbs attached is our friendship. You and me don't have that, at least not right now. You mess up, and you'll wish you were in Azkaban with your dad. _Obtinuit eam?"_ Light flashed around Harry as he spoke in Latin. Creating a small promise in magic. Should Draco screw it up, Harry would end him.

"Got it? How very muggle of you Harry. But to promise me in Latin with a little magic. Well then… I'd say that rather pure-blooded and Slytherin of you. I understand, whether you believe me or not. I've changed, and I very much like Hermione. So no worries from me. Scout's honor." He held up three fingers, drawing an impressed and shocked look from Harry as he pushed past.

"Seems she's a good influence on you." Harry called over his shoulder. Receiving the finger from his other hand as he continued into the train.

/-/-/

He arrived in the compartment that was filled with Neville with Susan in his lap, Draco in a corner with Hermione leaning on him while reading a book, Luna Lovegood with her feet pulled up and reading the Quibbler upside down, along with Fred and George Weasely on the other side, their own girlfriend and fiancé respectively on their own lap. "I feel a little lonely here. Luna, want to cuddle?"

"Oh yes Harry. But your bonded has already pulled me aside and told me no stunts or she's gouge my eyes out. She really is adorable." Absentmindedly she turned the next page as everyone stared in shock at Harry at the news of being bound, and Harry in annoyance at everyone seeming to know who she is and he not knowing. Only a small guess that was getting far less likely as he hadn't heard of any transfer students from France on the train.

"I must disagree Luna. She's drop dead gorgeous. I'm almost jealous of how perfectly shaped her tits are. What do you think Neville, how are my tits?" Susan asked turning around and shoving them into her boyfriend's face.

A muffled "bloody perfect" was heard through her shirt before Susan turned back around and sat with a very satisfied smirk upon her face. "And before you ask Harry.

Yes, I've met her, no I can't tell you unbreakable vow here. And that is one hell of a hickey you gave her."

He could only fall back, allowing his head to smack into the window behind him with a loud band as he moved over to sit next to Luna. Who promptly scooted a little bit away from him.

/-/-/

When they arrived at the Great Hall they noticed the interior set up was different. There were now Eight tables. One for each year of students now at Hogwarts. The eighth-year table was nearest the doors, while the first-year table was right in front of the Staff table. He could tell they'd made the Great hall at least wider, if not all around bigger. As the staff table was long enough to comfortable fit all the new teachers, with Hagrid sitting at the end as usual. A smirk on his face as he walked up to the staff table where McGonagall was sitting with her own soft smile upon her face He boldly stepped up and gave her a hug. "Hey grandma." He whispered as he stepped back and over towards Remus and Tonks who had a Squirming and very excited Teddy in her arms. Choosing to ignore the glare McGonagall sent his way at his actions while in the great hall in front of the whole school. Knowing it was all for show cause of the students watching in amazement at Harry.

"Hey Remus! Tonks! And my favorite little boy. How are you Teddy?" The boy squirmed straight out of his mother's arms and into Harry's as he picked the boy up, blowing raspberries on his stomach as he screams in laughter.

"Hawwy!"

"Hello Harry, you look good." Remus stated, clapping him on the arm.

"Come here you. It's good to see you." Tonks said, pulling him close and giving him a hug while kissing him on the cheek. A mischievous smirk erupted on her face. "So, she's here is she?"

"You know who it is!" He stated accusingly. Eyes widening as she attempted to keep his grip on the excited and squirming Teddy whose hair was now curly and black like Harry's own, with matching emerald green eyes and the faded scar on his forehead.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out once I looked at the roster and the pictures the transfer students submitted with their request to get in."

"Who is it! Nym you got to tell me!" He desperately stated, almost jumping across the table with Teddy in his arms to get to his cousin.

"uh-uh. You called me Nym, and this is too much fun seeing you squirm. Almost as bad as you did when I changed myself into her after you described her. Go sit down, the feast is about to start and the first years and then transfers will be brought in."

"You got it professor Nymphadora!" Harry said with a smirk and a wink as she fumed cause her hands were full with Teddy who he'd handed back just as he got to her name, preventing her from trying to hex him. "Love you guys! By Teddy!" He made his way over to the eighth-year table where the group he'd ridden up with waited for him with two seats next to Hermione. One for him, and one for her. If she really was there."

First brought in were the first years by Professor Flitwick, marching in front of the students as they stayed in line ready to get sorted.

As each student was sorted they began sitting across the table meeting new students and introducing themselves to all the new students, No matter the house. Unlike many of the tables for the other years. Sure, they were together, but only a few were brave enough to cross the unspoken house lines at each table. Harry smiled. Seems like McGonagall's plan for inter-house unity starting with the first years was going well. The only table as mixed up as the First years was shaping up to be was their own eighth year table. There were a few pockets of similar houses sitting together, but for the most part they were mixed up. 'Fighting on the frontlines of a war would do that to you.' Harry thought.

The transfer students were next. But unlike the others they stayed out of sight at the entrance to the hall. Only coming out when called. He recognized some of the names and faces from the Tri-Wizard tournament as they began to enter. Other's he had no clue, as they were from all over.

But one name did stick. And when she walked out he was on his feet so fast he almost knocked the table over, everyone around them staring at him as THE Harry Potter suddenly stood up at this particular beautiful student's entrance.

/-/-/

The waiting was the worst part. She was stuck in this entry way with all these people that she had to pretend to be polite to. Not that she wasn't excited to meet them, or looking forward to getting to know them. Just not right at _that_ moment. Her mind was filled with thoughts of him. She felt as if she could smell him on every female she walked past, and some she knew she was smelling him on. Like Hermione, Susan, Luna and a couple others. She'd been torn between gutting or hugging Ginerva when she'd walked by the compartment that Gabrielle had locked her self in. Hugging her for leaving Harry and allowing them to start bonding and dreaming of the other. Or gutting her for what she did to Harry and the fact that she'd gotten to taste and be with her soon to be lover before her.

Now she was so agitated and ready to see her soulmate that feathers kept appearing around her eyes and on her arms constantly as her allure was trying to run rampant. Several times already the boys and most of the girls around her found their gazes pulled towards her and their saliva glands kick it into overtime. Causing many worried glances to be thrown towards the obviously agitated blonde.

She knew he was right through those doors, and when the first years had left she'd gotten a glimpse of him, and that had done nothing to settle her down. Only making her, if even possible, madder and more territorial. 'merde. I really need to get him in bed and then get him marked so I can calm down. This is ridiculous' she thought at the back of her mind as a fireball sparked into existence for a moment between her fingers as she caught sight of several females around the room, all eyes on her man. The hungry looks came from all around him. Especially from the girl sitting next to him on the other side of Hermione. She was positive the girl wasn't even in their year. 'Why was she at that table!' another fireball sparked dangerously in her hand before disappearing. 'I'll show her. I'll show all of them. He's mine!' She thought, and then added 'And I'm his' as an afterthought after catching a few lecherous looks thrown her way from around the room of transfer students.

She almost left the room early when she noticed the girl sitting next to Harry put a confident hand high up on his thigh as she giggled overtly at him. What kept her from flying out and attacking was she saw his hand immediately drop and remove hers with a fake courteous smile.

She watched the table like a hawk as the first years were sorted. Once again almost flying straight to that table to strangle the little Gryffindor girl who was sidling up to her mate after undoing a few buttons on her robe to reveal the bright the top of her bright red bra and most of her generous cleavage.

Momentary worry flashed through her mind again as she pulled Harry's attention from Hermion and Draco's conversation and down to look at her, and more specifically her chest. It was certainly an impressive chest. It was bigger than her own by a little. "Was Harry a breast man?" She worried for a moment.

Then she shook her head. It was true that his eyes never left her breasts very often when they dreamed, and his hands rarely strayed from them, commenting on how perfect they were and how wonderful they tasted. But he always had a special fondness for her ass. Which she knew just from a glance was far superior to the Gryffindor girl trying, unsuccessfully, to seduce her mate. As his eyes never left her own as he quickly answered her and turned away.

'And another thing. He doesn't like red all that much. He prefers emerald green, Cerulean blue, and Dark burgundy. Emerald green like her thong and bra set. And blue like her cerulean blue eyes. Yes she had nothing to worry about. She needed to breathe and calm down. Her name was next anyways.

/-/-/

"Transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to study Advanced Charms, Advanced experimental magic, and Advanced Runes is Gabrielle Delacour!" She sauntered in with a sway to her hips as all sounds from the students, minus the first years, halted and everyone stared at her. Her allure was being held in but that didn't stop her natural beauty from captivating those around her. And then Harry abruptly stood up and stared at her, mouth agape as he stared. It only got quieter and more staring ensued between and at the two of them. The students torn between staring at Gabby or Staring at Harry Potter.

Harry's eyes never left her as she walked past, and she ate it up. Turning to wink at him as she waltzed past. Smiling as he turned with her, eyes following her all the way up to the sorting hat. Eyes leaving her face to follow her ass once she was far enough past him. 'not a thing to worry about' she inwardly smiled as Romilda glared at her in between staring at the bulge that was beginning to form in Harry's pants and was right at eye level for her. 'That's also mine. And I don't share.' She heatedly thought watching the girl eye her man's wand.'

The hat was barely upon her head before "Gryffindor!" Was shouted by the hat as she sauntered immediately towards Harry.

"Um! Miss Delacour you must sit with your year mates over…"

"Flitwick. It's alright, trust me, you won't want to get between them." Minerva amusedly commented.

"Bon Jour 'Arry." She said when she waltzed up to him, allowing her accent to thicken for a moment, knowing from Fleur how that always drove him mad with want when they had been having their fling.

He didn't even speak as he pulled her taut and kissed her hard upon the mouth, her meeting him just as passionately as her hands started to wrap up into his hair before one hand seemed to fight itself before coming between them, one finger on his lips, while her other hand stopped his own wandering hands that were attempting to undo the buttons on her blouse. "Not here mon ami. Soon." She promised, kissing him once more passionately upon the mouth.

"Hey Gabby. It's uh… Good to see you in person." He weakly managed, holding her hand tight in his, refusing to break total contact with her.

"It's good to see you in person as well Harry. You look much better and even more delicious in person. Now, I believe we are supposed to sit. The headmistress seems to be trying to get out attention." She gestured back towards McGonagall who was looking pointedly between them and the impressionable first years who were staring at the two older students. One of them the famed Harry Potter.

"I need a seat, and it seems my original one was taken. hhmmm. Ah, a better seat is available anyway." With that Gabby turned Harry around and sat him down in his original seat before easily straddling him, flinging one foot high, almost kicking the girl next to him in the head as she showed off her flexibility by bringing her leg easily over the sitting students and to the other side of Harry. Pointedly looking the Romilda in the eye as she settled down on his lap, moaning softly but very suggestively as she did so. Her eyes locked on the entire time with the girl who was now glaring daggers at her while Harry looked worriedly between them then to Susan and Hermione. Neither of which were any help to him, watching in amusement as their boyfriends stared in awe at Harry. 'He surely never will have a normal life.' Neville thought, not knowing that similar sentiments were going through most of the great hall's mind. Even some from the teachers table.

Harry could hardly concentrate as the sorting took place, his mind filled with thoughts of every dream and experience he'd had with the goddess in his lap and how she was finally physically there, and his. And how she smelled and tasted just as she did in the dream world. His hands were also busy. Wrapped around her and under the table, one was slowly making it's way up under her shirt to rest just below her bra and breasts. She didn't so much as blink, allowing his hand to rest there as she conversed quietly with the students around her, reintroducing herself and getting introduced to those she'd never met all while reveling in the feeling of her bonded's hands on her body. Jumping for joy inside, and shivering in pleasure as his other hand made it's way between her legs upon his lap to softly rub along her womanhood.

His ministrations were brought to a halt as the sorting of the transfer students was finished and McGonagall stood up to make her opening speech. "It's been too long since these halls were filled. But we are all happy to be back in session, aren't we?" A loud cheer was her answer. "All of you have obviously seen some of the changes we've made. The seating arrangement being redone to separate class and not house. You also saw in you letters for choosing classes that we now offer new classes, many of you already taking advantage of these new courses. What you may not know I there are new heads of house for each house. Let me introduce to you, Nymphadora Tonk-Lupin," A cheer came from Hufflepuff, "who goes by Profess Tonks or Professor Lupin. She is the new Head of House Hufflepuff. You may call upon her at any time before curfew and in emergencies all her students will be given a coin that can contact her or her husband Professor Lupin if needed and the Head Boy or Girl, or your prefects can't assist you. Next we have Bill Weasley Head of House for Gryffindor!" This announcement was met by a roar of approval from all of Gryffindor.

"His beautiful wife Fleur Weasely is Head of House for Ravenclaw!" Another cheer sounded from many of the men in the school as the beautiful teacher stood beside her husband. The stares and any wolf whistles where stopped by the look Bill sent the men and boys of the school as he pulled her close, giving her a sound kiss that she enthusiastically returned. I it was soon after this that those around began connecting the dots and looking between Gabby and Fleur as if the lightbulb had come on inside. "They will both be available till curfew for any emergency help you need or anything you cannot approach a Prefect or the Head boy and girl about. Feel free to visit them if you need anything. Finally, we have the beautiful and regal Narcissa Black who will be Head of House for Slytherin." A cheer went up from the younger Slytherins, and a round of clapping from the rest as Narcissa stood and gave a slight curtsey, happily waving at the students before sitting back down.

"Last thing I will discuss is that our Head Boy and Girl this year are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They are available 24/7 for emergencies, and have an open-door policy for any problems you are having that you can't take to a prefect until dinner each night. We have also added Eighth-year Prefects to our other prefects. Eighth year prefects are chosen by the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster, there will be one per house instead of two unless one class happens to be unusually large. As it is, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, and Sue Li. You three will be the Prefects for the eighth year. Please come accept you badges. Lastly there will be one Transfer student chosen as a Prefect specifically for Transfer students. This chosen is voted upon by the staff and chosen based upon recommendations and their letter them submitted to be admitted into the eighth-year students here at Hogwarts. So, would Gabrielle Delacour come forward to get her badge as well." Shocked and excited, but unwilling to leave her wonderful seat she eventually got off Harry's lap to receive her badge and shake McGonagall's hand as the others before her did. She wasn't prepared to be pulled forward into a calm hug.

"Teat my great godson well darling. He needs it. I figured you might need some special permissions, so I was you winning vote. Don't let me down." Her whisper was warm as she pulled back with an admiring gaze as Gabby just numbly nodded with a shy smile before heading back towards Harry. Only a few noticed that as she was walking she transfigured her skintight jeans into a skirt that hung loosely high upon her legs, but did nothing to hide the shape of her amazing ass as she walked swirling about her legs.

Harry was on of those that did notice as his eyes hadn't left his… whatever she was... mate, girlfriend. He wasn't sure. He'd need to ask her. But later… Much, much later. He thought as she once again sat in his lap this time facing away from him, her ass firmly planted in his lap.

"I would like a meeting with the Head Boy and Girl, the Transfer Students Prefect, as well as the Eighth Year Prefects after the feast before you go to your common rooms, I would also like all eighth years to stay as well. Now! Enjoy your food." She stated with a smile as all the food appeared on the table as it had every year with Dumbledore. Cries of excitement rushing through the crowd as they dug in.

He decided that eating was a struggle with someone in your lap, but a struggle well worth it. Especially as at some point during the meal, while halfway through the steak he was eating he felt her hand underneath her butt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Fear shot through him for a moment before he realized that the lip of the table and their own bodies effectively kept that part of them from view of anyone else at the table. Discounting Hermione, who was totally in entranced in her talk with Draco and Susan about upcoming classes, and Romilda Vane who was staring at her plate and pushing her food despondently about, hardly eating as she sat there next to him.

She then proceeded to hide it even better by pulling the back of her skirt up to drape cross his lap, leaving her now panty clad ass almost bare upon his boxer clad hard on. This too was soon fixed as he felt her banish both their undergarments with an impressive display of wandless and silent magic. Finally, she grabbed hold of her prize and sat higher for a moment, drawing some attention from the table who quickly returned to their conversations seeing nothing miss as Gabby continued talking with Neville about some plants native to France, seeming to just be adjusting her self on Harry's lap.

Little did they know she was sitting higher in his lap so that his hard cock was now somewhat holding her up on his lap, riding up between her legs and brushing wonderfully against her nether regions whilst hidden underneath her skirt.

"Much more comfortable." She said aloud to the table as she moved a bit, dragging a muted groan from Harry as he pressed his mouth to her shoulder to hide it. Getting his revenge as he kissed he neck on the side before going back to his meat. Very distractedly chewing, but seriously appreciating the challenge of eating with someone on their lap.

/-/-/

He didn't begin to panic until students began getting up and heading back to their dorms. Realizing that soon they'd have to stand up, and his pants were still undone, wand out and hard between her legs as she continued to grind on him here and there as she 'readjusted', and reached for items all around the table, 'I just want a taste' she'd say with a smirk over her shoulder at him.

His fears were unfounded as she simply snuck her hand underneath the table again, with another impressive display of wandless magic conjuring a new set of boxers for him and another thong for herself before one handedly zipping and buttoning his pants. All this did nothing but make him even harder. "You're staying with me tonight aren't you?" He whispered into her ear."

She turned to eye him as she often did in their dreams. Devouring him with her eyes. "And for every night after this mon ami." She'd slowly drawn closer till the last of her whispered words were lost in his lips as she kissed him.

The clearing of McGonagall's throat brought their attention to the Headmistress who was standing at the end of the table, waiting for them to finish their little display to begin talking.

"First off, thank you all for coming back for your true last year here, or transferring in to prepare for college. We are thankful, and proud to have you all. Secondly Eighth years will each have a private room –" She was interrupted by a cheer from all those not a prefect or Head boy or girl. "If you don't stop yelling and let me finish I will rescind that comfort." The silence was deafening. "Much better. Now you have your own rooms and they are all located near your common rooms, but not within them like the other years rooms. They are only a room remember this, you will have a special bathroom for all Eighth-year boys, or girls that each of you have a door to at the back of your room. When you go to leave the room, the door will recognize your magical signature and open up to your room instead of someone else's. Prefects, you will also have your own room, but each of you will have your own full bathroom, this will keep the Prefect bathroom for those in seventh year or below. And then Harry and Hermione, you already know about your room accommodation's. Due to them needing to be ready at all times and deal with special cases at times, they've been given their own Common room, offices, and then bedroom and full bath. Your meetings will take place in these common rooms once every two weeks, where you'll give full reports from the prefects below you and your own to them. Yes, Mr. Weasely. You seem like you have something to say." McGonagall huffed at the end, giving a droll and unamused stare at the boy who'd been getting redder by the second at the table and hand was held high.

"Yes Professor. When will you be giving out special rooms for us Hero's of the war. Like myself and Ginny. And while I'm on that subject, why didn't I get prefect over Neville? Surely someone who was with Harry throughout all of the war, as well as was a prefect all throughout school should have been made Prefect over him."

Ron's question was met with many different emotions. Mostly disbelief that he'd actually just said that to the Headmistress, but there was some disgust and annoyance flashing across several faces as well.

"Well Ron. If I'd had my way you'd never have been Prefect at any point. It would have been Neville or Harry himself from the beginning. And unfortunately, you heard exactly what I'm giving you, a single room for yourself. Nothing else. As everyone else who is not in leadership role whatsoever within this school that is an eighth year is getting. Any other questions, Mr. Weasley?"

Even redder with anger and embarrassment, Ron simply huffed and shook his head.

"Good. Now, continuing on before my interruptions. Due to your age, and the fact that majority of you are already adults in any place across the world, you have no curfew, and may leave school grounds on the weekends whenever you like, as long as you have returned by normal curfew on Sunday night, or arrive early in the morning for your first class. If you show up at any time in between there you will be sleeping outside. Also, we will not be monitoring your dorms, as stated, you're all adults who you have in there with you and when is not our business. But if it causes problems, or gets in the way of classes or anyone else's learning it becomes our problem and it will be dealt with swiftly. Understood?"

She spoke to everyone, but her eyes were boring into Ronald as he sank lower into the table next to Lavender.

"Lastly, it will be announced to the students in their dorms by their head of house. But bullying of any sort will be harshly and swiftly dealt with tha—"

"Hear that Malfoy. Any of you Slytherin Death eaters try anything, and Minnie hear will kick you straight out of school and into Azkaban!"

Harry's eyes narrowed at Ron's outburst. Surly he wasn't serious. He sounded like Malfoy did when they were younger at the moment, and said man was sitting calmly next to Hermione, eyes focused upon Minerva who was angrily staring at the red-haired boy. "Mr. Weasley, call me Minnie again and you will be sent straight home to your mother. Now if you'd continued to listen, instead of once again interrupting me, you'd have heard the rest of that statement. This policy goes for everyone, whether bullying someone for their blood, or for their house. Whether it be a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, or any sort of bullying. It will not be tolerated. And as such, it's with great displeasure that I give out the first punishment of the school year to my own lion. Ronald Billius Weasely, will be restricted from leaving the school grounds this first weekend. You will instead be meeting with Narcissa Black to help her clean all of the first-year cauldrons. You are dismissed."

Harry could tell that Ronald was barely holding in his anger as he exited the Great hall with Lavender, followed soon after by the rest of the eighth years except for the Prefect and Head Girl and Boy. Who had yet to get a few more instructions and rules from McGonagall. Such as there being no classes for the first week back so that everyone could adjust to the changes in the school, and learn the best routes through the school to get to class.

/-/-/

They'd barely closed the door to Harry's common room when they were stripping off clothes and kissing passionately as they walked up the stairs towards Harry's bedroom and the wonderful bed that awaited them there. He barley paused as after two stairs she all but growled at being interrupted at every step and so leapt and wrapped her arms and legs about him, grinding into his crotch as he carried them up the stairs and she feverishly kissed him.

Once in the room she dropped down in front of him, both wild for the other as she literally ripped his jeans off his body. Claws and feather sprouting momentarily as she tore them from his body. Leaving him in the boxers she'd conjured for him. "So will I be able to do that or—" He was cut off as her hand came up and stopped his questions, one finger harshly pressing into his lips.

"Listen to me 'Arry. Tonight, I want you to make love to me till I can't look at another man, or can even walk in the morning. So we end up making love even more tomorrow cause we're in bed all day. Then, once we are both thoroughly sated and cuddled up nice and close. Then and only then, may you ask me your questions. Got it?" She commanded, one hand already disappearing up his boxer leg to begin stroking his glorious rod that waited within for her.

He could only nod and moan as she stroked, biting her lip and smirking up at him from her knees. "Good boy. Now time for my reward."

"Don't you mean-gah! My reward." He commented as she ripped his boxers off as well and engulfed him in her mouth, moaning in delight and pleasure at his taste.

"Nope." She said as she came up for breath, stopping to kiss to the right and left of his waist next to his wonderful wand as she stroked him. "Definitely _MY_ reward." She commented before once again sheathing him in her throat, all the way down till her nose was touching his pubic bone. Then she swallowed, and Harry saw stars. Cumming almost immediately down her throat as she gulped greedily, backing up off his dick some so that he continued erupting into her mouth, allowing her to truly savor his taste. " I love Veela magic. I've heard often depending on their diet, men's dick and cum don't taste good, neither do women's vaginas and cum. But Veela magic… mMHHMMM Veela magic makes it the tastiest and sweetest treat you've ever tasted." She pulled him close, kissing him upon the mouth and shoving her tongue into his mouth after swallowing her prize. Allowing the taste himself on her tongue.

"My turn for a reward then." He chuckled deeply as he pushed her back and onto the bed, kissing her on the mouth and then trailing kisses, nips and sucks all the way down her body. Stopping at each hard nipple for a good long lick and then suck before continuing down till he arrived at her perfect waist. There he saw it. An emerald green tattoo in the shape of a snitch that seemed to flutter about directly above her perfectly shaved pussy. There was even an emblazoned H upon the Snitch. "What's this?" He asked kissing it reverently before beginning to pull of her thong with is teeth.

"You've been told that we get marked to bond, oui?" She questioned with a gasp at the end as he shoved his tongue deep inside her folds before withdrawing with a moan of pleasure and starting to lick and nip all about her nether regions.

"Yes. But I thought you needed my blood first."

"Oui. My sister was only too happy to provide."

His eyes shot open for a moment, pausing in his feasting for a moment before an insistent hand pushed his face back into her steaming hot and wet hole. "When I was wounded." He commented before returning to his task of bringing amazing relief to his lover.

"Yes. Oh Harry yes! Gah! She even tried to tell you it was me, but you were in too big of a hurry. Ah! Fuck, yes! Deeper. Another!" He'd added a finger to his licking and at her command he added a second, she was so ready for him he almost decided to enter her then, but knew he wanted to bring to completion with is mouth as she had before he fucked her senseless. 'because her wish is my command.' He thought with a smile as her legs wrapped tight around his head, drawing him in as she came gasping his name in heaving breathes.

Desperately she pulled him up her body. "In me. Now."

He entered her as they were kissing, immediately they found their rhythm. No awkward bumbling or trying to match the other pace. They were perfectly matched at the start. Hips thrusting and meeting as the rhythmic thumping of their bodies colliding and their moans through the other's mouth were all that filled the room.

She came first this time, still sensitive from his eating her out and the finger fucking that came with it. He followed soon after as she tightened about him and bit into his neck softly. Just enough to leave marks in the morning.

"This feels amazing. I've waited so long." He gasped as he pulled out of her. Still as hard as he was when they started. 'This Veela magic is something else.' He thought to himself.

"Oui. Now more of it 'Arry."

Soon she was having her face and breasts pressed into the mattress as he entered her kneeling form, admiring how amazing her ass looked in this position. "Your ass is the best."

"Yes! Oui! Oui! And all yours Mon amie! Just as this glorious cock is mine!" She agreed, biting the sheets as he started hitting her G-spot and igniting a fire inside her of her. Sawing into her from behind like a man possessed.

This time he came first, but continued pounding into her until her release followed soon after.

Next, He was being onto a couch after being dragged down the stairs by Gabby. She forced him to sit in one of the big plush chairs by the first in the common room and promptly straddled him and sank down onto his stiff rod. Her knees on either side of him as she rocked atop him, one hand on her right breast, the other her left butt cheek while her own hands steadied herself on his shoulders and kept him pressed tight to her lips.

"Fuck yes Harry! Harder! Fuck me! Oui! OUI!" She cried out, now being pressed into the wall, breasts mashing against the muggle painting of Hogwarts as her nipples rubbed tastefully against the texture of the paint as he fucked her from behind, sometimes in between thrusts smacking her beautiful bouncing ass before pulling her hard into him and continuing to fuck her senseless.

"Oh Harry. Yeesssss…" she moaned out.

"Gabby. You're amazing." He commented as they had slowed their lovemaking to passionate thrusting beneath the sheets. After their seventh time fucking around the room, having her bent over the arms of one of the couches downstairs, had he carried up the stairs to the bed an covered her up, getting in behind her as she turned to face him and guide him into her waiting and wanting pussy.

The continued on till the sun began streaming through their windows. Then wit nary a glance waved his hand, conjuring blinds on every window that completely blocked out the sunlight. Then with another wave he locked the doors to the bedroom from any intruder. Finally calling softly for Kreacher. "When we wake up. Have a good energizing breakfast ready please Kreacher." He said through a yawn.

"Of course, master." The old elf responded before disappearing with a soft pop.

/-/-/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby woke much earlier then her paramour. She took that time to just watch him. She'd always hoped he would be her one true mate. But had doubted it, due to the fact that she always assumed he would end up with Hermione, as well as he didn't have any Veela blood as far as she knew. But she'd held onto that hope when at her sister's wedding she realized that Hermione was perhaps more interested in Ron, her brother-in-law's disgusting youngest brother. She'd dismayed slightly when she learned that Ginny had a massive crush upon the boy hero. But she knew that, once she was through her maturation, if she didn't fall prey to the hero-worship that Ginny had she would be the much better option for Harry. She knew once her maturation had occurred she would be prettier, and she had the added advantage of not being seen as 'Ron's little sister'. So she'd started working out and trying to get as fit and desireable as she could.

She'd cried all night when she found out that Harry and Ginny were together. This had led her on a string of failed relationships and mistakes before she decided that perhaps it was time to swear off men until she found the perfect mate. And then it had happened. She'd dreamed of him shortly after the war. The dream wasn't mutual at the time, no he'd still thought he loved Ginny at the time. But she was able to watch him as he slept. Witness his dreams and nightmares of Voldemort.

Then it had happened. They shared a dream. She'd almost screamed in delight and launched herself at him. But she knew she had to be careful and play her cards right. She sjouldn't reveal who she was, nor would she make it too easy for him.

Her mind had been racing when his gaze began devouring her body. 'Let's show him what he's going to be getting. And that I'm better than anyone he's been with, or anyone he may want to be with.' She'd thought, turning a little to show off her amazing ass for him, giggling to herself as he'd eaten up her little show for him, his manhood hard and straining straight up as if too launch off his body and bury itself inside of her. 'I wouldn't mind too much…' she'd thought. So she'd never said a word to him the entire time they were together in their dreams. Simply watching and touching him. Sometimes they would wait before letting things heat up. She'd cuddle up on the bed with him and lay there as he spoke. Sometimes he spoke of his travels. Where he was, what he was doing. 'Hopeful', she thought, 'that I'll join him or search him out.'

Other times he'd speak of the war, of the people he'd lost and the cost of it all to him. He thanked her once, for ending all his nightmares. Stating she was much more preferable to any and all dreams or nightmares he'd ever had. Sometimes even better than real life, then he wished that soon he'd be able to see her.

Then there were times he spoke of the future. Of what he wanted in life, where he wanted to go. Why he was doing what he was doing. The war had left him with a taste for adrenaline. For that rush of battle, and shyly he'd added on, to prove he was better than anyone else. He loved his parents but constantly being compared to them became grating. He'd rather learn about them and who they were. Not how he looked like them, or was gifted in the same area's of magic. He'd loved it when he was younger. It had felt like a connection to his family. But it had soon become a tether and a chain for him. Keeping him from being anything other than the-boy-who-lived, the-man-who-conquered, Lily and James child. Not Harry. That was part of why he ran off. To build his own legacy and legend. That was all him, and not anyone else interfering. Those nights were some of her favorite, right next to when he ate her out for the first time. She learned so much about him in those moments. Things she wondered if even Hermione or Ron had ever learned of or heard.

She began training hard in not just physical fitness after that. But also in fighting. From her talks she knew she had to be ready to fight for him, and with him. If he wished to travel the world for a few years and defeat evil and search for adventure. She'd be right next him. So she'd found a hand-to-hand combat instructor that she asked her father to hire for her to train with. As well as a legendary retired Parisan hit-wizard. A little over a year with them and she'd felt much improved. They'd left her a massive amount of memories for further training that she could use in a pensieve to get better while at Hogwarts.

She paused in her reminiscing as Harry moved in bed, turning about as his hands searched about the bed for her. Smiling she moved over as his hands wrapped about her and pulled her close. Covering her in wonderful warmth and the smell of Harry as he spooned with her from behind, burying his face in her hair.

She wondered how hard it would be to get him to leave school for a bit and finish the bonding process between them. Hopefully soon. Her as the only one bound left her very protective and territorial of him, as well as much, much, hornier. 'Perhaps not too hard.' She mused silently, he'd appeared to have fallen in love with her own mark for him. The emerald green snitch she'd put directly above her wonderful woman slit. It looked to flit about above her vagina. It had egged him on all night long as he seemed to be trying to capture it with whatever body part was currently down there and pleasing her. His mouth had left many kisses and licks along the mark, his hands had caressed, and his pelvis had knocked into as they'd made love. It had been wonderful. And once he was bonded, it would all be better, and she would feel much safer as well.

Her thoughts brought a warm wetness between her legs, especially as she felt him hardening against her back, his long hard rod straightening up right between her butt cheeks and leaving little trails of precum on her lower back and upper butt. She slowly pulled out of his arms as he rolled over onto his back, still asleep but obviously having good dreams.

He started rocking his hips in his sleep. "Gabbyyyy" He trailed off. A moan escaping him as he seemed to dream of their time together last night.

Staring at him she couldn't resist any longer, getting between his legs she engulfed his entire length into her warm waiting mouth and down her throat. He came awake with her name as a moan upon his lips. "Gabrielle. Fuck!"

"Not yet. But soon after I get my breakfast." She stated with a hungry look as she took a pause from her mouth work to stroke his hard length and look up at him lovingly.

"Well then, I supposed I'd better get my own breakfast then as well." He reached behind her, grabbing one of her legs to spin her around till she was straddling his face, her snatch directly above his hungry mouth. His warm breath causing her to veritably leak all over him.

"Bon Appetit." She said. Lowering herself onto his mouth with a thankful moan before returning to her licking and sucking of his hard manhood.

The morning was spent in pleasure on the bed until Harry was spent and tapped out. Pulling her close as they cuddled in bed. "So it was you all along? I'd almost thought it was you, or at least a relative of yours and Fleur's before leaving that idea behind due to you being so sexy and forward. The Gabby I remember was a shy and red-faced little girl with cute long blonde hair. Not some bombshell with a rocking body that can seduce me with only her eyes."

Her bashful giggle only endeared him more to her. "I wish you'd said something in the dream. I would have loved to get to know you better while there, or even try and visit you. I even came by to see you once, and your parents of course. But your father told me you were away for travels and training. He'd refused to tell me anything else."

"Oui. I asked them not to reveal that we were to be soul mates. Nor where I was. I was actually training to better be with you. hand-to-hand combat and dueling with a hit-wizard. I remember all you'd said to me about loving that adrenaline from battle, as well as wanting to build a legacy. I figured if I wanted to be with you, I had to accept those things and be able to stand on my own to feet with you. So I asked papa to hire me tutors and allow me to train hard with them."

He looked at her with a new emotion on his face, one she was happy to see the beginnings of. "So you don't mind that I'm not done throwing myself in danger, or that I don't want to sit around and bask in my fame and fortune?"

"Oh 'arry. As long as I'm with you I shall be very content and happy. Once we've finished bonding of course. But I wish to become a charms mistress and eventually start creating my own charms. As well as learn how to wand craft. Both of these things I can do whilst traveling and being with you. Until I must take my tests of course. But then, I figured you'd be willing to sit still at least long enough for me to get those." She questioned, looking up at him through her long lashed and platinum blonde bangs.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind that at all. You're so very different from anyone I've been with. Thank you."

She knew what he meant without him needing to say it. During their dreams he'd explained everything that had gone wrong with Ginny and what she'd done. She was hungry for fame and fortune, and Harry had all these things, but didn't really want to use any of it. That had frustrated the red-head. Leading her to try and manipulate and goad him into using it, on the excuse of 'it's for me Harry. Won't you please?' It made Gabrielle both sick, and glad. Because it was these very attitudes and actions that had pushed Harry away from her, and into Gabrielle's waiting and very open arms.

"I have a favor to ask 'arry. Would you do something for me?"

"After last night and this morning, along with your willingness to come with me. I'll probably do anything." He stated with a grin, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her closer to his body, and allowed one hand to trail up to her left breast and hold it, gently rubbing her slowly hardening nipple, between two fingers.

"Mmm. Don't stop mon amour. You know of my marking that binds me to you?" She questioned, bringing his free hand to rest upon the hovering snitch.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this mark. Why?"

"Because you need to get yours within the week. Or bad things could 'appen."

Luna's words flashed across his mind. 'don't take too long when you find out, or you'll really hurt both her and you.'

"Alright. Let's go today. We've got the rest of this week before classes start so first years and the transfers can learn their way around the school and people can change classes or add as they need to now that everyone's here."

"Right now?"

"Well, maybe we should dress first." His smirk pulled a giggle from the beautiful veela, "I want everyone to know I'm yours, just as you've been making sure apparently everyone but me, knew that you were mine and I was yours. Mostly that I was yours." He'd started leaving bed as he spoke, making his way towards the bathroom and waiting shower. "Now are you going to join me in cleaning up before we ask McGonagall to let us go, or are we taking separate showers?" The knowing look he sent over his shoulder to her was answer enough as she climbed out of bed.

"I love you."

He froze. "You can't poss—"

"Non. I mean it 'arry. You don't understand yet, and you may think I'm just a young girl who's rushing into this and doesn't know what she means but I do. This bond allows me to see so much more of you than you realize. And I've been watching you even before you pulled me from the lake. Admittidely because you were something of a hero to me, defeating Voldemort as a baby. But then you became my personal hero. Just Harry, the bespectacled boy who saved me from the lake. And I watched and waited and tried to make myself perfect for you. Then you were revealed as my soulmate. And I got to see a side of you almost nobody else has and learn things about you that touched my heart. I do love you. With all of my heart. I don't expect you to say it yet. Or even perhaps feel the way I do until the bond is established and you realize how perfect we are for each other. But I love you 'arry Potter. I truly do."

Still frozen in place Harry watched her as he listening to his words. He breathed a deep breathe and released it with a whoosh of air before turning back to where she'd stopped to watch him as she spoke. "Thank you. And you're right. I can't say that back to you. But I won't discount that you've said or feel. I've had that happen to me far to often in my life to do it to someone else. You're a beautiful and wonderful person. And I can not wait till I'm bonded to you and marked forever as yours."

/-/-/

They spent an hour in the shower making love. At times Gabby pressed up against the wall as he pounded into her from behind, others him holding her up with his strength as she bounced up and down his great length the hot water trailing fire down their bodies as they came. By the time they left they weren't sure just how clean they'd actually gotten.

Harry quickly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a deep burgundy v-neck as Gabby dressed in a beautiful sundress with a dangerously low neckline. "You may not stay in that very long today if you let me see all that." He'd commented, giving her a long lick up the middle of her cleavage to end with sucking hard upon her neck and leaving a hickey as she'd breatheleslly responded.

"Per'aps that was my plan mon amour."

"Then it's working perfectly." Taking her hand they turned to leave his room and head out. But not before he took the time to lift her sundress and giver her a nice smack on the ass before rubbing it better, admiring her bright electric blue thong she'd chosen for the day. "You're too good for me you know that. Far too pretty."

"Non. I believe I'm just perfect." She'd responded smartly, enjoying the sting on her ass cheek as they walked out hand in hand.

They were stopped often on their walk to McGonagall's office. By school mates and adoring fans.

All the while their hands were entertwined and he kept her close to his body. Protecting himself from several hungry girls that had tried to sidle up to him, only to stop and glare as Gabby seemed to move just so in front of them, her hand caressing his pectorals, or around his hips and pulling him towards her. And for one who just couldn't take a hint, allowed her hand to wander under his shirt and then halfway disappear down the front of his pants. Hands flat to his abs as her fingers trailed fire to the skin above his slowly growing erection till it was up high enough for her fingers to touch. All the while her eyes burning in challenge to the girl who eventually accepted defeat and left, not even finishing their conversation.

Of course, after that they'd had to stop in a secret spot Harry knew along the way, throw up some wards and silencing charms and share a quick heated round of sex.

Freshening up with a few well-placed charms and they were once again on their way to when they were stopped by the very person they were looking for voice.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour. Here's your passes for leaving the campus. And for future notice, as both adults and Head boy, and I'm sure soon to be bonded to the Head boy. You simply need to send me a notice that you're leaving or have left campus when there aren't any classes and that will be perfectly fine. Now off with you." McGonagall's sudden appearance in front of them on their journey to her office surprised them, especially as she seemed already prepared for their question.

"um.. Professor. How did you kn—?"

"Gabrielle's mother was kind enough to write me a letter as what would need to happen and within how soon it would need to happen. And I guessed from knowing you Harry. That you'd want to get it done immediately. So, I was well prepared. The only guess was how long you'd stay locked up in your room before then." Her knowing smile left both teens bright red as she waltzed passed them to continue whatever work she was going to do before finding them.

"She never ceases to surprise me sometimes…" Harry mused. "Well then. Fawkes? Care to help out?

/-/-/

They arrived in a large wooded area, trees blocking much of what was around them. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Oui. But from here on out you must be blindfolded until we arrive at the village. We veela are very protective of our enclaves and matron's. Too many wish to get their hands upon us. So we must be careful.

"Yes. I remember the last time I visited a veela enclave."

"Bon. Now close your eyes for me mon ami?"

Bowing to her wishes, Harry closed his eyes and felt the smooth touch of silk as his eyes were covered by Gabi. Next he felt a wash of magic over him, meant to overload or locate any tracking charms upon him if he were to guess.

"Good. Now put your hands up for me real quick. Bon." Before he could question why his hands were suddenly bound above him as her gentle hand pushed him back into a tree. "Pardon monsuier. But due to your current position, and our travels… I find myself a little… puckish." Her breath was hot upon his ear as she purred into it, sucking his earlobe briefly before trailing kissed down his jaw to his neck as her hands worked his jeans and zipper. Releasing her sought after treasure she went to her knees as Harry moaned, moving his head to get rid of the offending silk so he could se the wonderful sight of Gabi pleasuring him. "Non 'arry. If you take that blindfold off I'll stop. Now stay put and be a good boy."

It only took her a few good strokes and sucks before he began cumming into her mouth, her thankful moan spurring him on as she continued to suck and lick. "Now, onwards to the matron." From her voice alone he knew she was smirking as his hands were loosened and his jeans re-zipped and buttoned as she took one of his hands in her own and began leading him through the forest.

/-/-/

They seemed to walk for several miles before finally stopping. "You're about to be checked for weapons, and relieved of your wand Harry. Do not fight it and sit still. I'm right next to you and you wand will be given to me."

True to his beau's words he felt two sets of soft gentle hands begin searching him, one apparently spending too much time around his waist as he heard a protective growl from Gabi before a placating response in French was issued from one of the veela he assumed were searching him.

His wand was taken from him but Gabi affirmed that it was now in her possession in her spare holster she carried to it would remain safe.

He was led a little farther from their stopping point before finally his wrappings were released and he finally got a look at the French Veela enclave. It was as beautiful as his first enclave in Norway had been. Several beautiful dwellings dotted the area around, a small market place was over on one side. A mixture of stores and shops, as well as open stalls out in the streets. There was a large building in the middle that would be their meeting place for all gatherings, and to the side of it was a small ritual hut. Where he was led by his entourage of four female veela guards, and Gabrielle.

"Now I can't enter with you so I will be waiting out here for you to lead you to my families home here. As once the bonding is complete you and I will need to finalize the bonding by making love. I'm planning to beat my mother and sister's record, so be prepared. My mother spent a full day in her room with my father, whilst my sister went through the night non-stop. Now go. I'll be waiting. The matron is ready, word was sent ahead after we arrived at the apparition point."

With a kiss goodbye he turned and was guided into the dwelling by his guards. He was only slightly surprised to find the room larger on the inside, he was more surprised to see two rows of beautiful naked women, and an older yet very attractive naked female waiting for him.

"Welcome monsieur Potter. We've been waiting for you since young Gabrielle came to get her bonding finished. Before we start there are a few things we must talk about. But first, devest yourself all clothing, you may wear nothing but what you wore into this world from your mother's womb."

With a shy nod Harry began undressing, shaking his head a few times to clear up all the allure he felt coming from these women. The women in the rows seeming to ignore him as they faced each other, hardly blinking.

He was thankful that the matron only gave a cursory glance at his member before nodding a if pleased. "Now monsieur Potter, I need to warn you now what is going to occur once you are bonded. It has been many years since one with so little Veela blood has both had a soul-mate and been alive at the same time so as to bond with them. It is a rare occurrence so what will be happening is slightly different than anyone may have warned you about. Had your life been different you would never have had your Veela blood awaken enough had you not gone through the trials you have. I know of what you've been through thanks to several sources. Gabrielle being the most obvious. Due to all that swims in your blood, the phoenix tears, basilisk venom, and both dark and light magic swirling in and around you this may be very painful. But afterwards I think you will feel much better than you have in years."

"This ritual is meant for several things. The first, obviously to bind you to Gabrielle as she's bound herself to you to cement your soul-bond and link yourselves forever. The second to ensure you are the perfect match for your mate. Gabrielle went through a little bit of a burst in magical power after her own ritual, but it will be increased even more after you finish and the bond is complete. As you are a very powerful wizard Harry. And Gabrielle, while one of the strongest and most capable Veela we've ever seen in centuries, magically as a witch she wasn't quite as strong as you are. You on the other hand, will go through a lot of physical changes. It is apparent that you are smaller than you were meant to, no doubt due to a less than pleasant childhood."

At he bristled at her comments she raised placating hands and continued. "I will not pry Harry. I'm simply stating what I see from looking at both your core, and yourself. Thirdly this will unlock your veela nature and make you a full veela. Your blood is awakened but that is it, you have no allure yet, nor will any physical changes happen like we do when angry or aggressive. For the first month or so of this ritual, you will have an uncontrollable allure, be very possessive of Gabrielle, and need to make love to her often throughout the period. It is all natural so do not feel bad about what occurs, Gabrielle will feel the same way and be the same way. I have sent a letter explaining all this to your headmistress so she may warn the teachers and anyone who may cause trouble for you. As you are marrying into the French Veela, you will gain dual citizenship with us. And temporarily gain immunity to the laws of Britain should you do anything… rash while in this protective frenzy. As should anyone attempt to come between you and Gabrielle, or take advantage and make a pass at her. You will more than likely become violent."

"I'll be fine. I can hold off an imperious and ignore your allure. I'm sure, especially now that Voldemort's gone, I'll be able to control myself."

Her dark chuckle didn't make him feel very confident in his statement.

"Lastly, this is considered a wedding, and as such Gabrielle will have already getting into traditional Veela wedding garb, we have some waiting for you once finished. From here on, legally in every nation you will be married and adults. If you wish to have a more… traditional wedding you may, but it will simply be for show." As she stood, her breasts shaking with her movement. "Well then, let us commence. Lay down in the circle here as the priestesses gather around us."

Laying down spread eagle he only jumped a bit when the matron sat between his feet and leaned up his body. "Now, where would you like the marking to be, what would you like it to be. And what color?"

Whispering his desire into her ear he lay back and closed his eyes as chanting began from the priestesses and the matron began her own incantation.

He felt the cool touch of the paintbrush on his skin, sending goosebumps traveling up his arms and down his back. And then the pain hit.

/-/-/

Gabrielle listened from the room next to Harry's as his screaming began. Already dressed in her wedding garb. To anyone not Veela, this would simply look like elaborate wedding underwear. But to a Veela it was a sacred and sexy binding outfit. Lace white bra with strands of pearl hanging off it and running up to a choker around her neck, with pearl strings coming off this connecting to bracelets on her wrists and upper arm. White lace bikini-like bottom with it's own hanging strands connected from one hip across her front or butt and connected to the other hip. Barefoot with her head also bare she waited. Excited to see what symbol he'd chosen and how he'd change.

Already she could feel her core growing within her and expanding within her from the completion of the bonding taking place. His thoughts becoming more open to her as well as his feelings.

There was a large burst of magic and then silence overcame the building. Quickly she exited her room to wait outside the door to the building, already wet and waiting for her beloved.

/-/-/

The first thing he noticed, was the bond from him to Gabrielle. He could feel it, sensing some of her thoughts and feelings. Submersing himself deeper into her as he focused upon it. Pulling back he took stock of his own body.

He was taller now, not by much, but he was definitely taller. He also felt a little more cut than he used to, his abs much more pronounced and his biceps and triceps also seeming a bit bigger.

He was led by the matron over to a waiting priestess holding a thin piece of silken materiel in her hand. "You're kidding?"

"No. Now quickly dress, you will soon feel the pull set in and need to be with Gabriele. And as funny and entertaining as it is when couples can't wait and have at it in the street like animals. I'd rather you two not do that as we have many children in town today. So please hurry."

Sensing she was only half joking, as well as feeling Gabrielle's impatience to see him through the bond he quickly put on the white loin cloth the priestess held out to him.

As he was exiting the building he felt the pull hit him like a truck as he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever, waiting for him there eyes drawn to his figure with a hunger that went straight to his cock.

He picked her up princess style and began heading towards their destination. Knowing wear to go from subtle hints through the bond as she began suckling upon his neck and ear, driving him crazy as he practically ran through the village. Past many smiling and waving people, and several children who attempted to chase after and follow them before being called off by their chuckling parents.

Upon arriving at the house, he threw open the door and burst inside, feeling the tell tale pulse of magic as wards went up.

"Silencing, privacy, and protection wards. To keep anyone out, as well as our noise we make in. Now, come to me my love." Gabrielle explained before leading him straight up stairs and into a large bedroom with a massive bed in the center. And laying about the room and on the dressers about the area were all manner of toys and items one might need or want when making love.

He wasn't given much time to focus on these things though as he felt a sudden breeze as Gabrielle undid the clasps of his loin cloth and let it drop to the ground. She all but whimpered in excitement at the massive tool waiting for her.

He quickly responded in like, almost ripping her clothing from her body so they were both fully naked before crushing his mouth upon her and backing her up to the bed.

"So before we begin where is it? I want to see it!" She excitedly responded, checking all over his chest and around his groin.

"You've been practically holding it this entire time Gabi." He responded with amusement, showing her the underside of his right hand. There glowing blue and seeming to move to an unfelt breeze was a single blue feather. "A feather, reminiscent of your more avian aspects. And on my arm so it's visible to everyone. I want the world to know I'm taking by you. And of course, the blue is for your eyes."

Her eyes glowed possessively as she gazed at the exquisite feather adorned upon his arm before giving it a long lick down it's length.

What neither was prepared for was the wave of pleasure that rocked both of them.

"What was that?!" Harry questioned, looking down at where she was gripping his hand to keep from falling over due to the intense feelings of pleasure that had just rocked her body.

"Now that the bond is complete these tattoos are similar to another erogenous zone on our bodies. I'd forgotten about that there. Got a little carried away."

"Now that's interesting and makes for lots of fun." Harry commented.

"Indeed. But for right now," She gave his rod a long lick like she'd done to his tattoo. "we can save experimenting for later. I need you. Now."

/-/-/

They emerged from the house in the afternoon of the day after, successfully beating her mother and sister's records for both time spent inside, and non-stop love making. Harry and her were insatiable. Mostly her, she thought with a smirk as they left the shower, her breasts red from being pounded under the steaming hot water. Hickeys dotted both their bodies like polka dots, ranging from the normal locations. Their necks and chest, to dangerous as the couple left up the inside of her thighs and all over her glorious ass. On either side of his manhood on the inside of his leg.

As she was getting dressed in one of her more daring red string bikini's she noticed Harry looking at his loin cloth with trepidation. "Here love. Here in town we wear little to no clothing often. Some of the women even go topless with the men depending on if they're mated, and who they are mated too." At his growl in his throat as he turned towards her she smiled, "Don't worry love, I will be keeping a top on. Especially while we are still in this rather… protective mood." She stated with a smile. "So no shirt for you, though if you let anyone touch your body they might lose a hand." So saying she transfigured his loin cloth into a pair of loose fitting shorts that hung low on his hips. "Mmm…" She almost considered taking them off and staying inside a bit longer at the sight of the V disappearing into the shorts.

"There will be plenty time later, let's go explore. I really want to see everything there is here. Especially since it's all a part of where you grew up."

With a warm smile she offered her hand, which he gladly took and they exited the house. Almost immediately they were swarmed by the children of the village, questions exploding form their mouths in French as they swamped them.

" _Was he very good Gabrielle?!"_

 _"Is he one of us now!"_

 _"Is this really Harry Potter!"_

 _"Gabi! Gabi! Pick me up!"_

 _"Can we share Gabi!"_

With a chuckle at the excited kids Gabi shooed them a bit away and took to answered their questions. " _He was very, very, good Andrew. Yes he is one of us. But he's knew to this so behave Cherie. Yes he really is Harry Potter John. Come here Lorette. No we can't share and you no better than asking Susan."_ She finished with a disappointed look at a blushing girl who seemed just a bit older then the other children gathered around.

"… uh Gabi…."

"Yes darling?"

"I understood all of that." His statement only caused her to pause for a moment.

"Hm. You're taking to this quicker than I thought. I figured it would take a few more days before things would start to bleed over. Do not worry, it's all part of the process love."

"Well I'm slightly worried, I've never studied French. So at least give me a little bit of an explanation." Harry deadpanned as he absentmindedly picked up another young boy who was begging to be picked up as well and had been pulling on Harry's shorts to get his attention.

"Well, as I'm sure the matron explained. The ritual is to both bind us to the other, as well as ensure we're perfect for the other. Which is why more of your veela blood has been awakened and it's percentage in you increased, as well as why my magic is growing and becoming more powerful. Other things have been known to bleed across and be learned by the other. It's different for most couples and there's no definite way to know what will be shared or taught to the other. Seems our magics and the bond decided that you speaking French was something that needed to happen. It may take a little bit to be able to speak it. But as we've already seen, you can understand it already."

With a shrug Harry and Gabi continued down the road towards the market when in front of them appeared a handsome blonde man walking towards them, and if Harry had his say. With eyes only for Gabi.

"Gabi! Mon Petit!" He seemed to increase his speed walking up to plant a kiss far to close for Harry's comfort to her lips as he pulled her tight to him and away from Harry.

His reaction was instant as magic pulsed between them pushing the man away before Harry shoved him back with a growl.

"Harry calm down it's alright. He's a friend." Gabi stated pulling Harry back a bit and away from both her and the man.

" _I'd heard you'd brought some half-blood savage to the village Gabi. But I did not realize how accurate that was. I've heard he's not even a pure-blooded wizard. What is this poor excuse you've brought here?"_

Harry's growl was even deeper and more menacing as his magic began acting up as he stepped in front of Gabrielle protectively. " _You have something to say why don't you say it to me."_

 _"Non, Harry. Harry it's alright. Please back u—"_

She was silenced by Harry's hand as he glared at the man in front of him who was watching with a smirk. " _So, you speak our language as well. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Armand Laurent. I believe I was Gabrielle's first. And oh, how did she enjoy it when we did. She returned many times to me for a repeat. We were in love, or at least I thought. Until she showed up with your trash blooded self. Not full Veela, not full wizard. I'd say you're barely human. She should leave you and com—"_

His words were silenced as Harry closed the distance with inhuman speed, wings having sprouted from his back to help him cover the distance as his hand closed about the offending man's throat. Lifting him up as claws grew from his fingers and began to pierce his neck as feathers began growing all up and down his arms. "I've been told that for the next month I've got an excuse for murder and beating the shit out of someone who encroaches on my and Gabi's space. How lucky that you showed up so I can test that theory out." Harry spat into the man's face before throwing the man into a nearby building, a crack sounding as his back hit the corner of the building hard. Harry was on him in an instant his fists flying repeatedly into his face till he was a bloodied mess.

Suddenly Gabi was on Harry pulling him off with a scream of frustration, her own avian features becoming evident, claws of her own scratching harry all down his back and arm as she threw him away. "Stop 'eet! Both of 'ou!" Her anger drawing out her accent as she spoke. "Harry! I can't believe you. I can take care of myself! Go home, I will meet you there and explain everything. Now begone!" Her anger was evident, but so was Harry's own.

He began walking away from the too ass Gabrielle turned to inspect her exes injuries. He was the son of a high up Veela priestess, and his father was high in the French government with her own father. She did not want this man trying something against the two of them so early in their relationship. Plus they were childhood friends, and he could be childish and sick at times. But he'd come through for her when it counted.

 _"See? He is nothing but a half-breed savage. You should be with someone better Gabi. Not a useless freak like him."_

Before she could retort and shut him up she heard a pop as Harry disappeared from sight, a burning circle on the ground evidence to his anger.

Arman began laughing, pulling Gabi towards him as if to kiss her. Her fist met his face with passion as she fled towards the house, hopping against hope that Harry would be there.

/-/-/

He was gone, and she was going crazy. He'd either closed off the bond or was too far away that she couldn't sense anything from it. She needed him. Now. It'd been to long since she'd felt his soft touch, tasted his lips. Heard his beautiful deep voice while it echoes through her body through his rib cage.

He hadn't been at her home, and he hadn't been anywhere she could find in the village. She'd sought the help of the matron, but after explaining what had occurred she'd received a stern look from her. "Gabi. You know what it is like when you've first become bonded. Think of how you behaved and acted until the bond was finalized. He's just now going through that, and did he ever once berate you for all you did? Severing his other bonds with the people he's saved, or confronting all his friends that were too close to him? Non. Therefore, why did you stop him? From his point of view, you've sided with another man over him, one he now knows you've had relations with, made love with. How do you think he feels, and what do you think he's thinking now? You will have to solve this yourself if you ever want the rift that could be opening to disappear. Now get out. I have another ritual to prepare."

She'd left in tears and desperate to find him. But she had no clue where to go. Her sister! She always knew what to do. And Harry had visited her once already, perhaps he would do so again!" With a cry of joy she quickly apparated away.

/-/-/

If she'd been expecting a happy, or understanding sister, she was wrong. But Harry had been there. She could still smell him around the place and upon her sister. "Where is he!" She threatened with a glare as her avian features began coming out as her sister glared at her.

"Don't take that tone with me Gabi." Her sister fully transformed into her avian form, still glaring at her younger sister. "This is your own fault. Armand is a fool and a dick. And you've known that for years and still protected him. And all because he's 'been there for you' more like been a dick for you to ride when you felt bad."

She gasped in shock at her sister's vitriol and comments about her time with Armand. "That is not all he was to me! I know he's bigoted at times and doesn't know when to stop often enough. But even after hurting me he always apologized and came back to make it better. And so what if I slept with him often! You did the same with Johann!"

"Oui! But I stopped when I realized I didn't love him. And I didn't even talk to him when I got with Bill. I rarely even visit him now, to avoid anything like what just occurred. But you can bet your ass I'd have sooner let Bill kill him then try and stop them while siding with Johann. I'd certainly have let Bill beat him bloody, as it was more than likely his fault as Bill is too kind hearted to just beat someone up. And I know Harry well enough to know he's the same. He doesn't enjoy beating up just anyone, especially someone weaker than him. And he's got plenty of power to do it, and due to the ritual plenty of strength now too. Armand was a fool and got what he deserved. Now you are getting your own just reward now. You're no longer a little girl Gabi. You're a woman with a man she's supposed to side with and protect with your life. And you may have lost that. You'd better hope you find him soon. Your bond is new on his end and can still be severed. Should he do that it will be a painful and costly mistake for both of you. Though neither will die, you will never be the same. And he will no longer love you, of that you can be sure. He is no longer here. I sent him away after hearing his tale. I knew you'd come here looking for him."

"You sent him away! Why did he even come to you huh! Are you having a little second taste of my beloved sister!" She accused, her thoughts scattered and mouth moving much faster then her brain in her desperation.

Instead of goading her sister, Fleur merely scoffed before leveling her with a terrible glare. "I was healing him. Do you even realize how deeply you cut him when you threw him away from Armand? _Dearest_ Sister." Dearest was said with disdain as she observed her sister. "His arms were cut almost as deeply as the cut that drew blood to bring Voldemort back. And his back was cut to the bone. It took quite a bit of work to get him sealed up and stop the bleeding. And his blood didn't help matters. The Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears, even now fighting each other when exposed to the air."

Gabrielle was reduced to a sobbing mess at her sister's words, and she was also desperate. "Please! Where is he! I've got to find him. I waited to long to have him. Where is he!" She was on her hands and knees in front of her sister, pleading eyes turned towards her.

"I'll give you one clue, my foolish sister. Where have you always been able to find him when you were first brought together."

Gabi's eyes shot open as she scrambled back and outside the wards of her sister's home before popping away to her bed.

Sleep. Sleep. She had to sleep. She could find him in her dreams. And she would plead and beg for him to return. She just had to get to sleep and wait for him.

/-/-/

When he appeared in their dream world his eyes had widened briefly at her being there waiting. Till his eyes had hardened and he'd turned away. Searching the wall as if for a door to get out of the dream.

"Non! 'Arry! Please wait. Let me speak."

"I feel like you said enough Gabi. Actions speak louder than words after all." He gestured towards the still healing wounds upon his arm and back. "And after all that talk of being bound and tied together. Foolish little Harry. Foolish little freak." His voice dropped to almost a whisper, and had the silence not already been deafening she'd have missed it.

"Non. 'Arry I am so, so sorry. Please just listen. I've known Armand since I was a child. And he was my first kiss, my first… well many things but that is beside the point. He was never my favorite, nor even the best. Non, my love you are the best. You are all I want. Please…"

"You have a funny way of showing that. And a damn sure funny way of supporting your 'husband'. How the fuck do I get out of here!" He raged, avian features coming out as he clawed the walls. Trying to escape. It hurt being here.

"'Arry! Just! Gods! Look at me!" She was across the room quickly, grabbing his chin to force him to look at her tear laden eyes that were pleading for him to listen. "I'm sorry I hurt you 'Arry. I'm so sorry that I didn't take us away from there sooner or send him off. I'm –"

His huff of annoyance as he pulled from her grip with a glare that was like a punch to the stomach. "You think this is about you cutting me? Please. I've had far worse in my life. No this is about everything he was saying, and how he was saying it. And not once did you try and shut him up."

"It's just how he is. He's a bigot I know. But he's always been there for me, he's only defensive cause that's how we Veela get treated out in the world oftentimes."

"See there you go again! You make excuses for him, instead of backing me up or thinking about how I feel through all this. You know what? Forget it. Do whatever the fuck you want. Might as well go bond with him cause I'm done with this shit! You never once tried to stop him or stick up for me. Or help me out. It's rather obvious you just wanted a piece of the boy who lived more than you wanted anything else."

His look of hate directed at her as he continued searching for a way out almost killed her. She fell to the floor. She didn't know what to do, because much of what he'd said was true. She hadn't tried to stop Armand, she'd only tried stopping Harry. "'Arry. What can I do to make this up to you? What can I do to prove to you that I do love you and you're the one I want to be with. No one else. Please tell me what I can do… Please." Her soft and defeated voice caused him to turn about. And really look.

He could tell she felt terrible about what she'd done, and that she regretted it. But that didn't mean she'd never do it again. What if Armand ever came back and tried to start things again. Or what if there was another Armand out there she'd yet to tell him about? But through all that he couldn't deny the tug on his heart as he looked upon her kneeling there upon the ground. He knew he felt something for her, and something strong that had almost broken him when she'd thrown him away defending the bastard instead of himself. Reminding him far too much of being under _their_ roof.

"Actions speak louder than words Gabi. That's all I've got for you."

Her eyes lit up in seeming understanding as she rushed him, reaching for his face to kiss him. "No! Not… Not that."

"Then what 'Arry! What can I do?! Tell me!"

"That's for you to figure out. I'll be at your sisters for the rest of the day when I wake up. She won't let you see me unless she thinks whatever you come up with is good enough. Goodbye."

/-/-/

She woke with a start, eyes still wet with tears. She didn't feel rested at all, if anything she felt even more drained.

But that was for later. She needed to think, she didn't have long before he's leave her sisters. And then she'd have no idea where to find him.

It took her an hour before a plan came together in her mind on what to do. Three simple words floating through her mind. 'Armand. Harry. Pain."

She arrived at the hospital of the village just in time as Armand was leaving with bandages wrapped around his face and a cast over his chest _. "Gabi! Mon petit. I knew you'd come to your senses. My Da—"_

His stopped short as her hand shot up to stop him, a pained yet firm face met his eyes as she stared at him _. "Armand Laurent. In honor of our years of friendship I will not attack you myself due to your insult and words to my husband, especially since some restitution has already been taken. From here on out our friendship is severed, and I declare you as void in my life. From here on out I will no longer acknowledge you, nor your influence on my life unless my husband deems your sins against him null. For attempting to split a bond couple and insinuating that magic and our Veela nature was incorrect and tainted. I will be filing a complaint with the Matron and council for restitution from you and your family. I ask that you forgive me for defending you when my love and protection should have been solely with my bonded, especially as he struggles with his new veela emotions and urges, as well as the bond and how protective and possessive it is known to make someone. If I had done my duty as his bonded, I would have silenced you sooner and taken my husband away, thus preventing your injuries and the need for cutting you from my life. As restitution I will be returning all the gifts you've given me throughout our time, monetarily it should be equal to the cost of the potions and other items used in your recovery. Now if you'll excuse me. I must return to beg forgiveness from my beloved."_ A pulse of her magic signified magic's acceptance of her claim.

There were tears in her eyes as she finished speaking, but she was resolved to follow through. She had chosen Harry when she marked herself as his and continued to bond with him. No one else should come before him, as she knew for him no one would come before her. Should she regain his trust that is. With steely determination she turned to leave, only for his hand to catch hers intimately.

"Gab—"

Was as far as he got as her want appeared in her other hand and a blasting curse launched him away from her to slam into the wall. " _I apologize Mr. Laurent. But that was very forward of you for someone I do not know. I am bonded, and recently at that, so you'll have to forgive my outburst. I'm still rather high on emotion."_ With barely a nod of a curtsey as her "apology" she turned and headed out of the hospital. Unimpeded by all who had gathered to watch. But many sending approving looks and nods at her actions. What had occurred that day had spread quickly from the mouth of those who had watched.

Her next stop was to the Matron, who seemed to be waiting for her. _"I accept your request to the council for restitution from the Laurent family, it is accepted. I will put it forward to the council, but I'm sure they will approve. Especially after the proof you put forward in these memories you sent ahead."_ Here she held up a letter and a small vial of memories that the Matron had received that morning _. "As for the other matter. Do you have more of his blood?"_

 _"I will bring it with me tomorrow should he accept my apology and wishes to continue our marriage."_ She choked up at the thought of them not being together, but refused to dwell on the idea for long. He would forgive her, and the would be together. And stronger than ever due to these trials. She would accept no other outcome while she breathed.

 _"Then I will accept should you return with more blood and your beloved's approval."_ The matron finished with a small nod of her head as she turned to enter back into the meeting place of the Matron's. _"Good luck."_ She called softly over her should as Gabi turned and made for her home.

Once she was within her home she began to prepare. Quickly she bathed, washing herself of any dirt and grime she could find. Her hair she quickly dried and curled it with a well-placed charm. Leaving large bouncing curls in her hair that framed her face, her bangs hanging over her eyes somewhat if she turned her head just so. She put on perfume and began to dress. She dressed in an beautiful formfitting dress which left her back exposed yet managed to hug her body and show off her womanly curves. The dress ending just below her butt as a loose dress, with a slit all the way up her thigh at the front. Coloured dark blue at the bottom, it lightened to a cerulean blue reminiscent of her eyes, therefore making the color of her eyes all the more breathtaking and beautiful. Lastly she put on a small silver necklace which has a small snitch on the front with a small green emerald buried in the middle.

/-/-/

She arrived outside the wards of her sister's home with a pop. Yet not a hair was out of place on her outfit. She climbed the hill slowly, bringing her thoughts to bare, and what she was going to say.

Her sister was waiting for her at the top of the hill, hands placed on sides expectantly as she gazed upon her sister. "If you think prettying up for him will be enough, you overestimate your beauty." A cutting remark. But well deserved, Gabi held her tongue.

"Non. Here, the memory of me defending my husband and demanding restitution from Mr. Laurent, as well as cutting all ties and proclaiming his roll in my life and memory as void. He is no longer welcome in my life, or around me and mine so long as I live."

Her sister's eyes widened considerably at that proclamation. She gave her sister a proud nod, respect for her actions mirrored in her eyes.

"I have also put forth a request to the Matron to mark me once again, I will take a submissive vow to my husband and be marked again to ensure that I am true to only him and obey his every word." This was the hardest part of her decision. She was very headstrong, and was not one to cow before anyone, nor swallow her pride easily. But she loved Harry, and wanted to be with him forever, and for him to trust her completely. So if irreversibly binding herself to him, and submitting one hundred percent to her husband and his desires. No matter what he demand, even her life. Then she was willing to accept that if it meant keeping him for herself. Fleur's eyes had once again widened at her second declaration, totally surprised by her sister's actions. But impressed nonetheless.

"Finally, would you please make me even with my husband." She stated. Holding out her arm towards her sister. The same arm she'd clawed on Harry.

Her sister's claws appeared slowly as she gauged her sister's dedication to this plan. Slowly she reached out, and gouged matching cuts down her arm as she'd given to Harry. Gabi managed only a slight grimace as she held in the pain, memorizing it and what she'd done to him. She turned around so her back was also exposed to her sister. But as her hand rose she heard him. "That's enough Fleur. Please, don't hurt her anymore."

He appeared out of thin air next to the door, slipping his invisibility cloak off his head as he watched her. He looked as bad as she had. Sleep deprived and eyes red from crying. Hair a mess. "Can I see the memory then…" With a nod, not trusting herself to talk she handed the vial to Fleur. Who in turn summoned her Pensieve from inside, dropping the memory within and pushing the bowl towards Harry.

As he disappeared into the memory her sister turned to her. _"I am impressed Gabi. And no matter what he chooses you have gone above and beyond to prove yourself. And knowing him as I do. I have no doubt he'll forgive you. And put it all behind him, tomorrow it may even seem as if today never happened. Cherish him if he does. He's been through so much that you don't even know of yet. Mon soeur. Just as he does not know everything from your own life. Nor what you've been through. Though I did inform him some of Armand and what he meant to you. I feel he understands a bit better now and feels as if he over reacted some in the moment. But that doesn't change what he said to you in the dream, you should have defended him above all else. I know you understand that know, but I still feel I needed to say it."_

Gabi smiled weakly at her sister, her eyes never leaving the pensieve. Therefore she stiffened in surprised when her sister surrounded her with a warm hug. _"You make me proud little one. We all make mistakes."_

He returned from the pensieve soon after, watching her as she stood there, hopeful and pleading. "I don't give out second chances easily."

"Non." She took a step forward.

"To often it's come to bite me back in the ass. And given them a second time to hurt me." He too took a step, mirrored by his beloved.

"I would never mon amour." Another step.

His breath was now washing over her face as she looked up at him, hope burning within. "Please don't do that again. That hurt more than I was expecting." It was his turn to plead, as he let the emotions he was really feeling bleed through. A longing ache for the woman he'd come to look forward to seeing every night. The woman who'd listened to everything he had to say while they were cuddled up in their dreams. Who had wanted him, with a burning passion he too felt. The bond like a brand upon his skin, driving him towards her. He needed her, and he knew it. But the bond wasn't all good. It heightened emotion, made things bigger and better than they would normally be. It enhanced the good and bad. Especially right at the beginning. So when one felt betrayal, or thrown away, or discounted. It was multiplied and brought crushing negativity bearing down upon them. He'd experienced that first hand.

"Come mon amour. Let us go home. Let us continue what we began this morning. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

With a coy look over her shoulder as she pulled him towards the edge of the wards. "Besides. There is one place that no one has touched. That I was saving for my husband. And I think it high time he _take_ it." With a meaningful look at her ass she apparated the away to her home.

/-/-/

Once their love making was finished and they lay cuddled together again on the bed. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep was that it was going to be alright. Everyone makes mistakes. This was hers. Now she just had to be ready for when Harry made his own, and to react appropriately and with patience. Depending of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

 **Here is chapter 3 of "The Girl from His Dreams." Hope everyone enjoys, and to those who are just now reading this story due to this update, welcome and I hope you've enjoyed it. I hope everyone will Read and Review. I love getting that email that someone followed, favorited, or reviewed my work. So please do!**

Chapter 3

Three weeks since she'd made her biggest mistake in terms of her relationship with Harry. Three weeks since he'd forgiven her, and she's spent every moment she could trying to make it up to him. While he constantly assured her that he'd forgiven her and just wanted to get past it. Three weeks since she'd been deliriously in love with finally finishing the bond and having it start to settle between them.

What she wasn't in love with… was the annoying glares from several girls and the amount of cat fights she'd gotten into since they'd returned. It seemed that the term, bonded for life. Meant nothing to several girls who wanted to get their claws into Harry. Chief among them was Ginny Weasley herself. Self-proclaimed queen of Gryffindor.

But when it came down to it, Gabi knew that it was a pretty even split as far as the sides went in Gryffindor of those supporting Ginny, and those who supported Hermione and Gabi herself.

She tried not to worry about it. But one nice girl in Ginny's year had informed Gabi that she thought she'd seen Ginny with several conspicuous potions she'd been trying to hide from everyone, as well as several books she was constantly reading. The most prominent one being "How to attract your warlock who's trapped under another's spell."

Gabi could feel a confrontation brewing. She knew that soon enough she'd have to show Ginny just who was who and what was whose. Specifically, who owned Harry and who Harry owned. And how there was no room for a third in their relationship. Especially not some slutty red head who couldn't even swallow an entire banana while trying to entice Harry at dinner and almost chocking and dying.

That brought a smirk to Gabi's face. The young girl had been so embarrassed she'd fled from dinner early. Giving Gabi a little bit of peace and quiet for once during dinner. The only time she got that was when Harry took her out to eat away from Hogwarts, or they took their meal in their own room.

Other than that, everything was going truly well. Today was going to be no different in her humble opinion. Today, after a large dinner was going the be the first event hosted by the muggle studies class. This was the first project for the first years, which was to put together a small carnival on the school grounds out front. They had to take a day and right requests to Squibs, and magicals who had business's who might be interesting in having a stall at this carnival and renting/selling spaces near the grounds to each one that was interested. The funding was being split into profits for the school towards new brooms for the first years to learn on, and the other half was towards their first field trip of the year to London to see the Queen's army in action.

They'd taken to the challenge with gusto, many approaching Harry and herself for ideas on who to contact and to ensure they wouldn't skip off that night and be there as many of the vendors were agreeing to come and renting spots in hopes to catch sight of Harry Potter himself and perhaps impress him with their goods.

She's assured them all that she and Harry would be there and that she'd make sure of. Their excitement was palpable for their first even. They'd done so well preparing and getting it set up as well as pulling attention from vendors that Headmistress McGonagall had decided to give them all a small allowance of a few galleons to spend at the carnival for those who may not have funds they can get from home.

She met her wonderful husband in front of the great hall with a kiss and a hug. Ignoring his wandering hands that dipped a bit low down her back to cup her ass. "There are children present."

"I know love. But I just can't help myself. I haven't seen you all day, and now we're going to a festival. When we coouulldd…. Just slip away? I know of this wonderful hotel off the shore of California we could spend the weekend at?"

"Hhmm. Tempting as a weekend full of sex, love making, and fucking like animals with you would be…" Here she bit her lip and dipped towards him, letting her perky breasts become more visible to his eyes. Loving how they were glued to her chest. "We both promised that we'd be there for the event and get involved. So, buck up. And maybe we'll have some special fun tonight." Here she gave him a sultry wink and he could do nothing but smile dazedly at her before taking her hand and heading in for food with her.

/-/-/

Harry would have to admit he was impressed. Stalls ranging from small to large were speckled around the grounds of Hogwarts, with poles set up with magical faery fire lighting up the surrounding area with bright streamers going from one to the next.

And even though the weather was still pretty fair he could feel the familiar buzz of climate control wards set up over the area to keep it a perfectly enjoyable temperature for all. Their first stop was a small stand set up by Madame Rosmerta who'd gotten first dibs on one of the closest stalls to the exit from Hogwarts where the most students would pass by. She was mostly selling things to carry as they explored the festival, but she did have a few tables and chares along with a bar on the side of her stall in case anyone wished to sit around for a bit or rest. She was selling Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice, a few Muggle soda beverages and then for those over 17 she had some fire whiskey and other alcoholic drinks for them to choose. There was also walking meat pies as she called them, simply the crust was baked in a way that one could hold it in one hand as they walked and eat so they were still able to see more of the fair. She also had her signature dessert "Harry Potter Tart." Which was simple Treacle Tart Harry's favorite. But the there was a bolt of bright green lightning shaped out of cream on the top of it. Harry thought it a bit over the top, but after his lover bought one and shared he had to admit. It was very tasty.

Continuing to the other side from Madame Rosemerta's stall was Florean Fortescue's ice cream stall. He'd sent up one of his younger employees, a decidedly younger female with an ample bosom selling their top ten flavors of ice cream for any who desired. She had quite the line of young males lined up to order. Harry was decidedly pulled away by Gabi before they could do much more than glance at the stall. His soft chuckle alerted her to the fact that he found her behavior funny.

"I'd rather not give her or anyone the idea that they can have the time of day with you. Now on to the next stall." She led him forwards to a medium sized stall that was set up by an old squib who had set up a simple dart throwing game. He had large stuffed animals that had been animated and were struggling from where they were hooked to the stall dangling above all the excited students.

All it took was one look at his wonderful wife's eyes glued to a particular green-eyed cat that was struggling to get free from it's confinement that Harry knew he'd have to try his hand. So he guided her into the line with a smile. Once it was his turn everyone around watched with interest as the older man gave him a smile. "Ah! Mr. Potter I was hoping one of my little animals would catch your beautiful girls' eyes and that you'd end up paying me a stop and trying your luck."

"Well, let's hope lucks on my side at the start here then eh? It's been awhile since I've thrown darts."

It took him three tries to get enough points for the particular cat she wanted. But the was she cuddled it to her when he finally gave it to her was worth. As was the tantalizing kiss she'd given him afterwards.

Continuing on with their journey of the festival they decided not to get drawn into any more stalls till they'd taken a look at all of them. It seemed that Gringotts had rented a large space near the back where they'd set up a massive stall called the "Bowels of Gringotts" That was apparently a maze for people to go through in couples or groups and try to get from one side to the other. There was also supposedly ten secret exits that if you discovered and left out of you could get a prize from the Goblins and their human counterparts who were working it. The prizes ranged from money prizes, to pets, to food. Gabi could tell that Harry was very interested in visiting the maze so braced herself later to be dragged inside the large stall.

The Nimbus company had their own stall, while not a wide stall, it was very long. For a small price you could test one of their brooms in a straight shot speed test. Your age and broom experience decided how fast of a broom you could get. Only Quidditch players over the age of 16 could try the newest Nimbus broom that Harry had recently endorsed through Hermione. The N-10K. While not as fast as the current Firebolt's broom, the Potter Bolt. It did have better handling and a sharper turn radius. Making which broom you liked really a toss up on what was important to you.

As they passed by they were called out to by students, and the stall runners alike. "Come on Mr. Potter! Let's see how face you can get before hitting the cushions wall on the other side."

Apparently, part of the attraction was all down the walls and at the end were cushioning charms and sticky charms to prevent accidents or anyone getting hurt. But there was going to be a grand prize for the person who could get all the way to the end of the stall and crash into the wall, while attaining the fastest speed. The winner, or if there were winners who tied, would be entered into a drawing for the N-10K itself. The walls started out wide enough, but as you got closer to the end you could see that they became closer and closer together till by the last twenty feet you'd barely have room for a full sized adult on the broom itself.

"Later! I promise to stop by and give it a go. My wife and I are looking around at all the stalls before we start enjoying them."

They continued on to the disappointed sounds of students and adults alike. "We could have stopped if you wanted to."

He chuckled at her thoughtfulness. "No worries love. We'll have plenty of time. Let's finish looking around and see what there is." Pulling her along till she was beside him, he switched from holding her hand to pulling her tight with an arm around her as she put hers around his waist.  
The next stall that really drew their attention was one for a Dragon Reserve in Romania. Charlie Weasley being the man leading the stall. Harry could feel lots of magic coming off the building. "What in the world you have in their Charlie?" He called out as they approached.

"Well, we have a few baby dragons whose mothers passed away so they are being raised by use. For a fee, we'll get you dressed up in a full fire-proofed suit and go play, pet, and feed some baby dragons. Since they are so small, just some basic wards and enchanted suits will allow anyone to go visit without getting hurt from the flames."

"Has Hagrid already been by then?"

"He went in and has yet to leave, of course there wasn't a suit big enough for him, but he said not to worry, and I think has managed to only lose a bit of his beard to a sneeze from a young one." Charlie's laugh was contagious, they could both imagine the large man completely unfazed by being surrounded by young dragons with no protection.

"We may stop by later to look. Keep a few suits in one piece for us, would you?"

"Anything for you Harry! See you around."

"See anywhere you want to stop by?"

"Oui. This way. If what I caught out of the corner of my eye was correct I know just where I want to go." She led them towards a small stall with a young couple painting faces of anyone who wished with various animals. The only difference was the paint was magical, so after painting on the magic in the paint activated. Doing a partial transformation to the students making them seem part animal.

"How long does this last?" Harry questioned the female artist as he stared in nostalgic interest as a pair of first year girls ran off with tiger ears and bunny ears respectively and small pink noses on their faces covered in orange striped fur and white fur on the other. Reminding him fondly of Hermione's mishap with the Polyjuice potion.

"It lasts for around six hours, or until you rub this potion on." Her supposed husband held up a small phial on a necklace filled with a glowing blue liquid that they'd been giving to anyone who got their face painted. "Would you two like to have your faces painted?"

"Oui! But could we do the full special?"

Harry gave his wife a questioning look while the couple exchanged a devious smirk themselves. "If you want we can do that, we'll have one of our friends take over."

"That would be excellent. Bon!"

"Do I want to know."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You just be a dutiful husband and say 'Yes dear' and trust me. You'll love this by tonight."

Soon enough the couple came from the back of the stall that was closed off and waved them in as another two young people from inside came out to handle the next students in line for their face painting.

"Since you seem to have done this sort of painting before and know all about the special for adults only we just need to know what animals and then ask you both to strip down to your underwear."

"Hold up! Underwear?" Harry gasped out, but one look to Gabi who was giving him a glare while undressing caused him sigh defeatedly "Yes dear. Whatever you want." Quickly stripping down to his boxers, both were forced to clear their throats rather loudly to get the couple to take their eyes off the other.

"I would like to be a white cat, and my husband will be a black cat, but let's err on the side of human vs more animal. S'il vous plait."

"Ah! A woman of good taste." The lady commented as they guided them towards to chairs that wouldn't have looked out of place in a massage parlor or tattoo shop. The man followed Harry while the woman stayed with Gabi and they had them sit in the chaise first, starting up the process as they began painting. Harry glanced over and saw his wife whispering conspiratorially with the female painter as he looked up into the face of the man.

"Should I be worried?"

The man chuckled, "You'd be surprised how often we're asked to for the special. We only do it for adults, and you'll understand why, but it's good fun. And judging by your wife and the look in her eyes. You'll be wanting to come back again and try this often."

The painting continued until his face was done. "Ok, now stand up real quick." Following the command harry stood, feeling his face tingle but no changes occurring yet. The man lay the chair back till it looked more like a bed, with a hold near the head spot. "Now lay facedown on here, with your face in the hole looking down and your arms dangling off the side." Once again Harry complied, quite curious now as to what was going to happen.

He almost leapt off the chair when he felt the cold brush and paint on his lower back. "Sorry, it's a bit cold. But this shouldn't take too long."

The man continued painting, finishing quickly he moved to Harry's arms, starting at the elbow and painting all the way down his hands two his fingertips.

"Alright. I'm all done, and it seems my wife has finished with yours. Ready?"

Sometime during the period he'd lain down a small partition of clothe had been put up between him and the other side of the tent where Gabi was, and a Mirror was in front of Harry waiting for him to give the word. "I suppose so."

With a tap of the mans wand on his had harry felt the tingle become a rush of adrenaline and euphoria, similar to an orgasm as his body changed. He noticed that the paint on his face had dis appeared, instead his hair was now a bit thicker and straighter. While on top of his head were two black panther-like ears moving about, his own human ears missing from the side of his head but covered by the thicker hair. He noticed his sense of smell was better and that his eyes were now slitted like a cat's, and seemed to glow a little in dim light of the stall.

He next noticed the long black tail that was swishing behind him, and the black fur that covered his forearms down to the claws that were retracting in and out of his fingers with each tensing of his hands. "This is incredible. Weird but…. Incredible. Where'd Gabi go?" as he spoke he attempted to adjust his boxers as thanks to the feeling of the magic and his thoughts of what Gabi looked like had given him a raging hard on.

"Right here, 'Arry…" Her voice drew his gaze instantly to where she was. Clad only in the bright pink bra and pantie set she'd put on that morning. White fluffy ears sat atop her own head, her hair having lightened a shade and become a little longer and wilder itself. Her own slitted eyes writing trails of fire across his body as she took in his own changes. Her obvious pleasure with what she saw evident by the excited swish her long white tail gave as her claws unsheathed in joy as she walked up to him. "We'll make good use of these… Later mon ami." She whispered, one clawed finger slowly and gently scratching down his chest to latch on to the band of his boxers. Before she reatraced them and began redressing into her clothes, ensuring that her tail was sticking out between the band of her jeans and her shirt. Harry following suit.

/-/-/

A couple of hours later they started seeing many more couples and older people their age having stopped by the same painter's stall as them and getting the special. Harry's favorite so far had been Hermione and Draco who'd met up with them to go through the 'Bowels of Gringotts.'

Hermione was sporting the cat look herself, and Draco was… of course a snake. "Why am I not surprised you chose a snake Malfoy?"

"I'll have you know it was the cost of getting Hermione to be a cat for me so I could see somewhat what she looked like during that Polyjuice mishap."

Harry's eyebrows raised up as he turned to look at a blushing Hermione. "Why choose a snake Hermione?"

"uh… Well…."

"Stick your tongue out for me would you Draco?" Gabi asked with a coy look at Hermione.

Receiving a devious smirk from Draco he extended his tongue, which was now much longer and forked, just like an actual snakes tongue might have been.

"Going to make good use of that particular transformation tonight Hermione?" Gabi questioned the blushing and stuttering bookworm. "I must say. I'm jealous I hadn't thought of that. Does it give you the talent to speak to snakes Malfoy? I for one know the joys of Parseltongue on the pussy. And let me say that it's not to be ignored. I've never been eaten out better before."

Her words caused everyone to stock and stare gob smacked. Before Draco and Hermione's eyes turned towards Harry who was still looking in shock at his wife.

"Come along children. It's our turn to enter the maze." Gabrielle nonchalantlhy moved past them to enter the maze, smiling to herself as she did.

"Hey uh… Potter. Want to try speaking snake to me… Just to see if I can respond and whatnot…. For purely academical reasons of course…."

" _Fuck off Malfoy."_ Harry hissed at him before pushing past after his wife. Determined to have a word with her about what was appropriate to share about their sex life. Especially with his old rival present.

"Now that's not fair! I can't tell if I knew what you said cause I understood Parseltongue, or if I just know you well enough to understand you told me to fuck off!" Malfoy yelled after him as Hermione broke down into giggles at his comment.

/-/-/

They raced up the past all the other students. Feet carrying them swiftly towards their room. Harry's increased sense of smell, easily noting how aroused his wife was and how badly she wanted them to be in private with silencing wards up. He couldn't agree more.

Quickly entering their room, they practically flew up the stairs. Slamming the door Harry had Gabi pinned to the door before words could be exchanged. His tongue invading hers as hungry moans escaped them both. Extending one claw his hand sliced through all her garments. Leaving her clothes hanging in shreds on her body as her taut nipples stood at attention and her eyes devoured him.

"You'll be buying me a new set 'Aarry."

"I'll buy you as many as you want babe."

Again, they crashed together, Harry's hard cock pressing into her as he ground into her womanhood while she was pressed against the door. His hands divesting her of any clothing that was still hanging on to her. Her own hands came up behind him and returned the favor, shredding his shirt and down around to his front side to slice the front of his pants and boxers. Quickly fishing out his cock and letting her soft fur covered hands bring him to his biggest engorged stage before hopping up so Harry could catch her. And with practiced precision impaled herself on his long rod as he pushed her back into the wall and began fucking her with abandon as he ravaged her mouth.

The door creaked with their fervent love making, but it made nowhere near as much noise as Gabi did when Harry bit her shoulder and pounded into her with more abandon than he'd ever done before, painting her insides white before picking back up and continuing to fuck her raw till her own orgasm game causing her to scream even louder before his mouth covered her.

Next thing Gabi new she was bent over the arms of one of their sofas as one of Harry's hands slapped her ass as he pushed into her from behind, while the other used her tail to pull her tow him, the new nerves in the tail bringing more excitement, pain, and pleasure to the Veela girl as she felt her claws extend into he couch and slash the fabric in her pleasure born ecstasy.

Then it was her turn as Harry pulled out, cum dripping from his cock and her own pussy as she spun about, pushing him towards the bed till she had him laying on his back and she mounted him swiftly. Bouncing up and down on his thick pole like a trained dancer, her hands pinning his own behind his head as her tits bounced dangerously close to his face. Something he immediately took advantage of, sucking on taut nipple into his mouth with fervor as she rode him to bliss.

They continued making love for an hour before their final position for the night was reached. Gabi laying on the bed, ass in the air and legs spread with her head pressed into a pillow as she looked over her shoulder and butt to make eye contact with her husband who was perched behind her. Hard cock pressing against the rosebud of her ass and ready to enter at her encouraging nod.

He pressed in slowly, rutting against her with a gently rhythm till she gave him the command.

Then he was fucking her with abandon, her ass jiggling as he continued spanking her ass before leaning over her and fucking her while his hands groped her perfect tits and pinched her nipples. Letting her reach orgasmic bliss first and then keeping her high tide running as he fucked her into his own orgasm her mind growing foggy.

The oversexed pair of veela curled up on the bed afterwards, neither noticing as the tails, claws, and ears disappeared as swiftly and easily as they came.

/-/-/


End file.
